Escaflowne: Fight for Gaea
by BlueMoonMayfly
Summary: [COMPLETE] As secrets unfold, and romances untangle, Hitomi must find the reason why she is back and what it has to do with an old legand forgotten with time. Please review if read,full summary on profile,contains spoilers for show.[Post series]
1. A flash from the future

**Escaflowne: Fight for Gaea.**

**Chapter 1 A flash from the future.**

The scene opens on a warm July afternoon. A 17 year old Hitomi is getting ready for the 100 meters; her best time is around about 12 seconds. Her friend and track team manager, Yukari, is stood at the edge of the track, with Amono another runner and Hitomi's first crush.

It was around two years before now when Hitomi was taken from Earth, in a beam of light to the planet of Gaea. They all remember her leaving and the time she was gone, Hitomi tried to explain what happened and where she was but they never understood. On Gaea Hitomi found her true love-Van Fanel- a king of the country of Fanelia, she had often thought if it was right to return to Earth.

"You ready kanzaki?" Amono shouted from the side lines.

"Yer I'm ready," Hitomi rubbed her neck where she once wore a pendent which she left on Gaea with Van, as she thought of this her mind filled with thoughts of him.

"GO!"

Hitomi took off her mind drifting. Suddenly she saw him standing on the track in full body armour, his face wore an expression of sorrow and his eyes were full of sadness. As she passed though him she felt ill and collapsed.

Hitomi woke to find herself in a desolate land were fire and sky met and the land as far as the eye could see was black. As she began to walk she noticed the Earth and the Moon hung in the sky, she said to herself in an almost whisper "Gaea?" she could not believe her eyes, there looked as if a war had raged, deep down inside she knew what she saw were not scenes of the past, of what the people of Gaea called "The Great War," the one she had stopped before it destroyed all of Gaea.

A flash of lighting gave Hitomi a shock and made her turn to a hill where a man like figure stood, as she walked closer she noticed it was not a man but a Guymelef - a machine like armour a man controlled from inside - someone was stood on its shoulder. A woman! She wore a white dress that was blown by the slight wind, her long black and white hair made her eyes seem dark, her face was expressionless and filled Hitomi with fear, in her hands there was a black bladed sword that seemed to glow, as she raised it the Earth began to shake and it fell from beneath Hitomi's feet.

Hitomi awoke with a start to find herself in the schools med-room, alone; she soon found a note on the side and her bag on the floor.

Kanzaki Hitomi,

The new bitch of a nurse made us leave,

You have to call your mother when you when you wake,

And call me when you get home.

Hope your OK.

Uchida Yukari.

Short and in hurried handwriting. She noticed a P.S.

P.S.

Don't let the bitch see this,

We have flu jabs soon and she hates me as it is.

Hitomi Laughed as she read the rest of the note.

Hitomi dressed and cleaned herself up a bit as she looked in the mirror the woman from her dream, or was is a vision, stood behind her, Hitomi turned to find herself alone in the room once again.

Who was the Woman in White?

* * *

The next day Hitomi woke to the front door slamming she looked at her clock which read 10:00, she sat up with a jerk that made her head spin then realized it was Saturday, as she began to lay back down her eye noticed the read writing on her calendar. Hitomi walked across her room with a groan it was a mess and she knew her mother would have her head. Hitomi read what was on the calendar,

YUKARI'S B/DAY, MEET 10:15, HER HOUSE

In a mad dash Hitomi found something to wear and ran out the house door forgetting her keys and Yukari's present in the process. Hitomi ran all the way to Yukari's house to find her and Amono sat on her front garden step.

"And what time do u call this?" Yukari said standing up and waving a finger at Hitomi.

"I'm…sorry…Yukari…I just… got up," Hitomi was bent over trying to get her breath back.

"Don't worry Kanzaki, after all you did collapse yesterday," Amono smiled and Hitomi remembered why she had liked him so much and Allen, Allen Schezar was a knight Caeli from Gaea that lived in the country of Asturia, he had saved her life and took and uncanny likeness of Amono.

"So what _you_ got me?" Yukari looked at Hitomi with a devilish look in her eye.

"Oh…no...I'm sorry Yukari, I left it at home!"

Yukari laughed and began to walk in the direction of Hitomi's house.

When they all got there _and_ found the spare key Hitomi noticed a small package addressed to her on the floor among the mail.

"What is it? Is it something from your dad?" Yukari asked forgetting herself for once and leaning over Hitomi's shoulder to get a better view.

"I don't know; it doesn't look like his handwriting,"

Hitomi, Yukari and Amono all stood silently in the hall as Hitomi opened the package. As she unwrapped the brown paper they all gasped, there in the folds of the paper lay Hitomi's pendent.

"I…I…thought you said you lost your pendent Hitomi?" Yukari looked at her friend then at Amono.

"No I never lost it, I gave it to…to…Van," Hitomi drifted off and a sadness came to her eyes.

"Maybe we should go?" Amono reached for Yukari's arm only to be pushed away.

"Look Hitomi, I know you went missing and all but the whole story about that different world, and dragons, and stuff…" Yukari looked down at her feet; she was now stood in front of Hitomi with her hands on her shoulders "…JUST TELL ME WHERE YOU WERE!" Hitomi had not moved and just kept looking at her pendent she could not see the concern on her friends faces and they looked at her.

"You don't understand…you never have, you never will," Yukari looked over to Amono,

"Hitomi…I'm sorry it's just…"

"Just leave me alone!" Yukari was taken aback by what Hitomi had said; she stood back from her friend and answered in a sullen tone,

"OK. I'm sorry for what I said Hitomi it's just…it's just, I'm worried for you, you haven't been the same since you returned…" Yukari looked as if she was about to cry "…but you know, if we were to find you a nice guy or something…"

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE YUKARI, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, YOU NEVER HAVE; NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES I TELL YOU!" Hitomi burst out into tears and ran upstairs to her room.

Hitomi flung open her door and threw herself onto her bed. She sobbed there for sometime all the while thinking of Van and everyone on Gaea and how much she missed them. She hated how her life had turned since she returned; the strain of her disappearance had taken its toll on her father resulting in a messy divorce.

"Hitomi!" Hitomi's mother called from downstairs, "Hitomi go to the store for me, there's a list and some money on the side,"

Hitomi dragged herself downstairs and walked to the shop, as she paid she noticed she had put her pendent into her pocket, Hitomi decided to wear it and began the walk home.

As she walked she noticed it was unusually dark and cold. Suddenly a gust of wind forced Hitomi to stop and close her eyes. When she opened them a clocked figure stood a little in front of her.

"Who are you? Are you lost?" Hitomi moved a little closer to the figure.

"You are unhappy…come with me…come with me and help me…you do not belong here…you belong with the young king…you want him?" Hitomi gasped at what the man had said he…he was from Gaea…how? "He wants you too, Miss Kanzaki…he is unhappy too," Hitomi's eyes widened and she ran towards the man dropping the shopping bags.

"You know Van, what has happened, please I don't Van to be unhappy," Hitomi was close to tears, "please can you take me to Gaea, Take me to Van!"

The man nodded and raised his arms. Hitomi's pendent began to glow; in a flash a beam of light came from the sky and took her away to Gaea, where the Earth and the Moon hangs in the sky and where anything and everything is possible.

Disclaimer : i do not own Escaflowne or anything to do with it.

A/N: HI i hope you liked what you just read, this is the first of about 16 chapters to this story so it will get better. If there is anything wrong with this chapter then please tell me


	2. Return to a different world

**Chapter 2 Return to a different world!**

Hitomi opened her eyes to find herself in the middle of a dense, dark, forest; she looked up but could not see the sky for the leaves were think and creating a canopy. Hitomi began to cry softly to herself.

"Please somebody, anybody I'm lost, please, where am I?"

Suddenly she heard some voices from behind her; she jumped up and walked backwards only to run into someone stood behind her. Hitomi turned round slowly to be greeted by a cloaked, dark, figure the darkness created by the canopy shadowed the face under the hood of the cloak.

Hitomi screamed and swung her arm to hit the figure only to have her wrist caught.

"Hay! Hitomi calm down its me!" The man pulled down his hood to reveal his face.

"ALLEN!" Hitomi burst into tears and hugged her old friend, "oh Allen you don't know how happy I am to see you!" Hitomi released Allen from her grip, "you _look_ different." Hitomi stood back to get a better view of him. He _did _look different; he wore a band round his head, and had a sort of a fringe-a lot like how he looked like as a child, when he was a rogue. One thing Hitomi also noticed that he was not in uniform.

Allen was about to respond when his attention turned to someone or something behind Hitomi.

"Schezar! Is that her?" Hitomi turned to see the woman, her face was hidden by the hood of her cloak and Hitomi was unable to make out any features; one thing she could see was that she wore all white.

"Yer this is her, we better get going now we found her; the dragons will be in this area in no time."

Hitomi looked around, this sure looked and sounded like Gaea but something about Allen was bothering her. Suddenly Hitomi noticed two strange creatures walk out the shadows, they looked like horses at first glance, but they had long, thin, legs and largish, pointed heads, their backs were also shaped as a saddle so one did not look like it had to be worn. Everything about these creatures was odd even their colour she had never seen a pure pitch black horse or creature before.

"Shadow-Walkers,"

"What?" Hitomi looked at Allen who had obviously seen the bewilderment and confusion on her face.

"Shadow-Walkers, they're a lot like normal horses but faster and quieter."

The Shadow-Walkers wore plain black leather rains that looked like the only way to control them.

"Hold on tight, OK Hitomi?" Allen looked over his shoulder at Hitomi to see her nod; the creatures were unusually comfy to sit on since it was bare back.

Allen said something to the creature and they took of. He was right they _were_ fast. Hitomi opened her eyes, everything was a blur, although the forest was thick the Shadow-Walkers had no problem, never hitting a trunk of a tree or missing a bend…they knew where they were going the rains were not there to control them but to hold on.

Hitomi noticed the white cloak of the strange woman in front of them, and then heard her voice.

"Schezar! There's some trouble up north take the girl to Quintez. Don't bother going home it's too late, go the long way round, I don't want her getting eaten!" And she was gone.

Suddenly Hitomi felt the Shadow-Walker jolt and turn direction. By the morning they had reached Quintez.

* * *

Quintez was a small but very lively village in the middle of The Forest of the Dragons. 

Allen had told Hitomi, because of it's dangerous location it was independent and the land lay between Fanelia and Asturia, anyone was welcome and safe there; you had no title King, Queen, Duke or Night it did not matter nor if you were an out-law, as long as you paid your way and did not make any trouble you were fine. Everyone was called by their surnames - well were meant to anyway - so to keep things simple.

As they walked though the small village Allen was greeted with waves and smiles. Hitomi heard someone shouting to what she thought was Allen.

"Hay Blondie! Hay I'm talking to you!" A tall, skinny, dark haired man came walking towards them, he was not at all handsome and had surprised Hitomi with the way he had addressed Allen as "Blondie" he had a few scars on his face and looked a little scruffy. "Who's the little lady Blondie?" the man kissed Hitomi's hand.

"Leave her alone Poker, unless you wanna mess with Fanel," Poker glanced at Allen the back at Hitomi.

"Ah! So this is the girl from the Mystic Moon? I better leave you alone don't wanna upset the _King_ anymore than he is."

Hitomi looked at Poker he reminded her of Ryden. As she watched the odd man she saw how a grin slowly appeared across his face and he ran past her.

"Alkia. Ahhhh. God of the Earth you bless me with your presence." Poker threw himself down at a young woman's feet. Hitomi looked at the woman who wore a white dress – Was it – Could it – No it wasn't – No, her hair was only white; but Hitomi could have sworn it was the woman with the sword she saw in her dream.

"Get up you fool," the woman walked past Poker to greet Hitomi. "Hello Kanzaki, sorry we didn't get introduced back there in the forest but I'm Kari Alkia." Kari held out her hand to Hitomi and she took it.

"That was you? Oh well thank you as well I guess." Now in the light of day Hitomi saw that Kari was very beautiful, she had long pure white hair and dark brown eyes; though she looked perfect she had a scar under her right eye on her cheek.

"So Schezar should we get the king out here?" Poker looked at Allen then at Kari.

"Yer. OK, get him out here I'm sure you want to see him don't you Kanzaki?" Kari was quiet upbeat but Hitomi was still weary of her because of her dream and thought she could sense how she felt, "go get him Poker, and take your time The Knights Caeli are coming!"

'The Nights Caeli.' All of them. Hitomi thought there must be something going on if The Nights Caeli were coming to a small village like Quintez. The Nights Caeli was the best of the best only twelve men out of all Asturia were chosen.

Kari walked to the entrance of the Village she looked so majestic in her white dress she was obviously someone you did _not _want to get on the wrong side of. Hitomi saw two shadows coming out the forest, as they emerged she noticed they were giant white wolfs – they were so beautiful, one larger than the other – they walked towards and stood beside Kari they must belong to her.

The larger of the two wolfs started to growl as men on horses began to come out of the forest. Hitomi counted them, twelve! She looked towards Allen who was concentrating on the man at the front – most likely the commander of all the Knights.

"Hello malady!" The man dismounted his horse.

"Hello sir, may I ask why _all_ the Knights have come to Quintez. I do hope it's not what I think it is; you see the attack on Fanelia have left the dragons wondering, and Karn and Narnia haven't eaten in days!"

Fanelia! Attacked! That was why Van was here, that was what the clocked figure was on about, Van being unhappy.

The Night stirred as the wolfs moved closer towards him, they were huge and most likely capable of eating a human.

"I'm afraid my _'Woman in White' _that is the reason I'm here; _and_ I know you wont set your wolfs on me, Schezar wont let you, and it's not your style." Allen walked forward and stroked the larger wolf – Karn – as he past him.

"I'm sorry Sir Gelguran, Miss Alkia has no control over what these two do and I wouldn't want them to starve." By this time Sir Gelguran was losing his nerve. He had wanted this to be a quick confrontation.

"Yes well, I'm here to tell you _Woman _that King Aston will be seeing you later when you have the time and Si… Allen watch your words you're a wanted man – your safe here but you can't stay here for ever!"

Wanted! What had happened Gaea had changed beyond belief.

Kari stepped up to Sir Gelguran, Hitomi looked around, it looked like the whole village was watching and Allen was back by her side but where was Van?

Suddenly the village gasped, Hitomi looked to see that Kari had gone to slap Sir Gelguran but he had caught her wrist.

"Hmmm I like a girl that makes the first move!"

"Too bad you're not my type." Kari went to slap Sir Gelguran again but was caught again; this time there was no gasp, what was she up to? Hitomi looked to Allen who saw her glance and smiled he knew what was coming.

"UHHN!"

Hitomi turned from looking at Allen – he was no longer a Knight Caeli, but that was his life.

Hitomi turned her head a little Sir Gelguran was on his knees, Kari bent down to talk to him, she whispered in his ear.

"Leave. Take your men and leave, or I'll hurt more than just your ego," laughs could be heard as the Knight slowly lowered himself onto his horse, and left.

Kari said goodbye to a few people before walking out the village shouting before she left.

"Schezar, bring the girl and the King to Palas I want them to see. You know where I'll be…oh and don't get in any trouble."

"Schezar!" Poker came running up towards them "I can't find him Schezar!" Poker was puffing and panting "I'm sorry Schezar; I'm so sorry I'm sure he knows how to handle a dragon!" Allen sighed and began to walk towards the forest.

"That's what I'm worried about Poker," Allen stopped and looked at Hitomi, her face was clear – what's going on?

Poker had sent out some men to look for Van known as the 'Dragon keepers' men trained to handle the different types of dragons that roamed the area around the village. Hitomi had demanded Allen tell her what was going on, and he did.

Allen had told her that he left the Knights after his sister had been kidnapped but had thought about it long before, he said that King Aston was forgetting about his people and letting them suffer. That Fanelia was attacked a few weeks ago by a unknown enemy and no survivors had been found, and as for Kari well Poker ran in saying they had found the King at the shrine before he could start.

Allen took the Shadow-Walkers to the shrine because he said they would head straight for Palas.

There he sat in a clearing with a white stone shrine covered in vines, the area was beautiful, the sun shone though the leaves and the air was hazy, it was so peaceful. Hitomi understood why Van had come here, to find peace and to pray for his people, the Shadow-Walker known as Blaze lowered himself for Hitomi to step down; as she did this she slipped and startled Van.

"Hitomi, so it was true your really here," Van hugged Hitomi and welcomed Allen.

"Allen told me about Fanelia I'm so sorry Van," Van looked down and Hitomi saw the same sadness in his eyes from the race track.

"Van, Hitomi we have to get going I want to leave the forest before nightfall," Van and Hitomi took Blaze who seemed the tamer of the two.

On the way to Palas Hitomi thought that the months she was on Gaea she had never seen the Shadow-Walkers or the giant wolfs, Karn and Narnia before, she had never imagined Allen leaving The Knights Caeli, or that Serena would disappear, she had never also heard of "The Woman in White." Hitomi thought what was going on in Palas, what did Kari want them to see.

Gaea was a different world.

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or anything to do with it.


	3. The Fallen Heavens

**Chapter 3 The Fallen Heavens.**

Just as they left the forest they had to start walking, the Shadow-Walkers could go no further, they survived by being dead, hunters thought they got them all and were happy with that.

Allen led Hitomi and Van though the slums of Asturia once there were no slums to this powerful harbour city, once Asturia was the most powerful nation outside Zaibach. The war had taken its toll on Asturia, the king- king Aston had been taken ill many times in the last two years, which made some people sympathetic; it made others angry for he refused to hand power over to Millerna, his youngest daughter and heir to the throne. This was why Asturias slums were getting worse, why opium had taken over those who suffered, making them worse.

Hitomi could not believe her eyes sewage ran though makeshift gutters, children ran round half naked with no shoes, mothers going though bins to feed kids standing near by, men with missing limbs staggered around. The place stank of human faeces and rotting food. This was not the Asturia she knew, Hitomi reached for Vans hand as they past a young child who's bones could be seen as clear as day.

As they held hands Allen walked in front, he stayed silent; they both knew what he thought. He turned down and ally way that led to a high gate, he jumped over; they heard him land and mess with a few locks.

"Allen!" Allen opened the gate there was a young woman standing by a back door at the end of a stone garden; she wore a brown ragged dress and had short dirty blonde hair. "Allen; who are these people? They here to help? We better get you in before someone sees, there's an award now; a pretty penny for your head Allen; any man would hand you in." The woman closed the gate and ushered them inside.

She walked right into an opened planed room; it contained everything, table, chairs, sofa, and kitchen. There was a stair case that led to a balcony leading off to four doors. It was quiet in the house but noise could be heard beyond the closed front door which was boarded over.

"I'm glad you're here Allen I'm worried for Kay, she hasn't been seen, everyone knows she's ere, word got out the king wanted to see her, I hear he wants to know what's going on with Fanelia and if the rumours are true!" By 'Kay' the woman must have meant Kari; and what rumours was Asturia under threat too?

"I'm not sure Maria, I saw her leave, and I'm sure the Knights wouldn't bother her; with Karn and Narnia around!" Allen and the others sat round the table, Maria tried to the taps but ending up shouting and cursing whilst hitting the things to get them to work.

After five minutes Allen had his head stuck under the cabernet fixing the pipes for her, before she became aggressive towards something else apart from the taps.

"He's quiet handy that Allen, he can do a lot with is hands more than hold a sword, so tell me about yourself; I hear your names Hitomi; so where you from Hitomi?" Maria was very nice and didn't care how she talked or behaved around or towards anybody.

"Oh well…" Hitomi was worried about saying she was from the Mystic Moon, the name the people of Gaea called Earth, but lucky for her a girl came bursting in.

"Hay where's Allen?" The young girl had bight red hair in pigtails; she wore a pair of what were once trousers turned to shorts held up by an oversized belt and black strap top, she looked around 14.

Maria pointed to the sink. The young girl kicked Allen who obviously had not heard her come in. As she kicked him, Allen jerked this was followed by a bang and laughter from the girl, Allen emerged from under the sink and stood to face the girl who sat on the counter.

"Hay cutie! Have fun under there?" Did any girls or any one for that matter have any respect for Allen now, since he left the Knights Caeli?

"Shiarn! Should have known, what you doing here?" Allen rubbed his head, where he had banged it.

"I've come to play Blondie! It's a guessing game. Your friends can play too!" She pointed towards Van and Hitomi. She was crazy worse than merle.

Van was looking out the window it was about to rain when Shiarn popped in front of him, this made him jump and step backwards falling over a chair. Shiarn started to laugh and Hitomi helped him up.

"Hay this guys fun, and cute! Where you find him?"

"Get on with it Shiarn!" Maria was losing her temper the taps now worked but she could not light the fire.

"OK, well it's about a country with an asshole for a king." Shiarn leaned on Allens shoulder whilst sitting on the counter again.

"Why don't you just tell us something straight for once Shiarn?" He looked at Shiarn who put on puppy dog eyes, Allen sighed "Asturia?" Shiarn jumped of the counter and ran round the room ending up next to Van who was sat at the table with Hitomi.

"HA! Wrong try again," Van answered it was his first word in ages.

"Fanelia?" Shiarn's eyes grew larger.

"Yer that's right! Cute, funny and smart too. Who are you?" Van looked at the young girl. Unenthusiastically he answered her question.

"The asshole!" Van got up and walked back to the window, it was raining now, but not hard. Everyone looked towards Van.

Shiarn shrieked and ran outside she did a little dance round and round the stone garden then came running back in. Allen and Van raised an eyebrow on this odd behaviour, Hitomi looked so confused and a vain in Maria's head could be seen pulsing.

"Sorry asshole its not sorrow rain, that was what you were wondering right?"

"ARRGGHHH!" Shiarn was lying on the floor "GET ON WITH IT GIRL!" Maria had lost her last nerve and thrown the kettle she held at the unaware Shiarn.

"OK, OK. God, man you're dangerous. Keep her away from the cutlery, hay speaking of dangerous I heard what happened to Gelguran. God Kay…!"

"SHIARN!" Everyone shouted at her which made her jump and sit down.

"OK, fine, hmmm, right, Fanelia, well I hear that Kari knows who did it and why but she's not going to tell yet, but that's not why I'm here." Maria went for Shiarn's throat but Allen grabbed her in time. Van was not interested in the rest of her news, Kari knew who had destroyed Fanelia and why. He had to find Kari, but he knew she would be hard to find; so he decided to wait for her to turn up again.

"Yikes! Chill Maria, I'm here because there's a survivor in Quintez some cat girl, she heard your name Allen, and made it clear she knew you before she passed out!" Van turned to Shiarn and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"A cat girl, from Fanelia. Did you get her Name? Did she say anything? What she look like? Was her name Merle?" Van walked past Shiarn after leaving her quiet shuck up "Allen we have to go back to Quintez, Please we have to go back its most likely Merle!" Allen had his arms crossed and his eyes closed and was leaning on the counter.

"No Van, Kari wanted us to be here, so this is where we'll be," Allen opened his eyes he saw the discontent on Van's face and sighed, "Shiarn go to Quintez, find out about this cat girl. If it is Merle bring her here." This was the Allen Hitomi knew, calm and strong not some rouge nicknamed 'Blondie' that fixed sinks and let people call him 'cutie'.

Shiarn saluted mockingly towards Allen and left the same way she came this seemed to clam Van down.

When it became dark Allen helped Maria turn on the lights and make up the spare rooms. Allen was to share with Van and Hitomi got the room Kari usually stayed in when she was around.

Hitomi walked around the small room, it contained a small bed, a desk and a wardrobe. Hitomi's curiosity got the better of her and she opened the wardrobe. In it were several white dresses; as she looked through the items of clothing something fell out the back, Hitomi jumped backwards, it was a sword. The sword had come out of its scabbard a little, she looked at it closer, the blade was black!

Hitomi panicked and pushed the sword back into its scabbard; as she touched the sword she had a vision.

Kari was stood with small cuts on her face and rips in her dress, she held some sort of staff and was bleeding heavily from her arm, Hitomi was stood watching as a black figure charged at Kari the sword it held had a black blade it sliced though the staff with ease and cut Kari badly across the stomach, the thing kept cutting Kari until a void of white light grew larger and covered the black figure.

Hitomi soon came out of the vision; she had been shocked by what she saw. She quickly pushed the sword back into the wardrobe and went to bed.

* * *

When she woke and walked out her room everyone was already down at the table Maria looked like she had finally got a fire up since everyone had a mug in their hands. 

"Hay Hitomi, tea? Van got the fire working," Maria held up her mug to Hitomi and smiled.

Suddenly a bang came from the back and armoured men came running into the room, Van ran upstairs to Hitomi.

"Allen Schezar; by order of the king your presence is required to see him and discuss your current status." The men led Allen, Van and Hitomi towards the castle. Hitomi could not help but wonder if her vision was a warning of the future or something from the past, she did have that scar on her face after all.

As Allen walked he kept his eye on the closest soldiers to him, he could not help think if it was a trap and how they knew where they were. Van liked the others stayed silent, Kari knew what was going on he had to find out what she Knew.

A/N: thanx to gemma and Feather Black 4 the nice reviews plz review this capter since i thought it was a lil iffy. Chapter 4 coming soon.

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or anything to do with it. But i do own Kari n a few other ppl that turn up like poker n maria(the list is very long ish) so plz dont use them wiv out asking (y ne one would i have no idea)


	4. Confrontation with the king

A/N: right soz for all the typos in chapter 3 but it was kinda rushed n my typing need work. Iv been through this next chappy n its kinda crap but plz R&R ne way.

**Chapter 4 Confrontation with the King.**

Allen and the others were led in to the main throne room; they had been here before when they first came to Palas.

Hitomi and Van were told to stand at the side with a load of armoured men. A few knights Caeli walked in with a rope and went towards Allen who was stood on the middle of the red carpet; which led to the throne.

"Allen Schezar I believe you know why you are here?" Said the first man, Allen nodded and took off his sword, Hitomi had not seen him with his sword since she arrived. He handed the sword to the man who had spoken. Deep in her heart she knew that both men did not what to do this as the silent one searched him, tied up his hands and sat him down. They both knelt beside him as the king walked in with aid. As he came in he was followed by several people and Kari.

"Allen Crusade Schezar VIII you have been called before King Grava Aston of Asturia to question your status after the Lady Princess Karia de Allamine Alkia also known as the Woman in White brought the state for why you have been branded a traitor to your country Asturia was unjustified!" The young man read of a scroll then bowed and walked off.

Princess? Traitor? Now Hitomi was confused.

"Allen Schezar my men have told me the worst of the situation and I fully apologise. I jumped to conclusions judging on your past. So I have dropped all charges and would like you rejoin the Knights Caeli as…" King Aston looked towards Kari "as an accident left three men dead." Allen glanced at Kari who did a little shake of the head. "And in the short term I would like to inform you that Millerna will be helping me run Asturia."

Allen looked up to face the King.

"Thank you King Aston, but I will not be rejoining the Knights Caeli." Everyone gasped as they heard him speak those words; they did not know he left on his own accord. "I left because of valid reasons; I do not wish to rejoin now or later in the future." King Aston sighed.

"Very well, but I must insist you remain in the castle before you travel to Freid tomorrow." Allen and the others looked surprised at King Aston's offer, "Princess Alkia informed me you were to accompany her to Freid tomorrow." King Aston looked past Allen and frowned for standing at the door was the one person he had not wished to see.

The man slowly walked forward stopping as he reached Hitomi, and looked at her; he was very handsome. The man had black short hair and dark brown eyes, he also had a small scar under his left eye on his cheek identical to Kari's, was this man possible related to her?

Kari stepped down from beside King Aston "Brother, what brings you to Palas?"

Brother! So he was related to Kari. Hitomi was so confused who was this woman, this 'Woman in White' this 'Princess Karia de Allamine Alkia', this Kari, Kay. Who and what was she.

"I've come to speak to the King," He turned and bowed to King Aston, "Your majesty, I came here because I am worried for Asturias well being, if Asturia falls like Fanelia; Zaibach _will_ suffer greatly; I can _not_ risk that. It has been too much of a challenge for me to repair that Empire after the Great War. I _will not_ let my work go to waste because of _your _disrespectful ways." He spoke with a cold chill in his voice, which made Hitomi uneasy, she looked towards Van; he had barely said a word since she found him by the shrine and this worried her, what was on his mind, it was not like him to be so quiet. Kari's brother sighed and carried on before the King could answer "I see my sister being here is not good news, I expect she has informed you on what has happened, and what will happen, if things do not improve. I will be back later to see for myself, good day your majesty." He bowed, turned and left leaving everyone gob smacked.

Kari apologised for her brother and also left.

* * *

"So Allen Schezar tell us about this princess!" King Aston, Dryden Fassa – A _very _rich merchant from Asturia who was married to Millerna for a short period, Millerna, Eries – second daughter to King Aston, Van, Hitomi and Allen were sat round a large dinning table. Allen looked towards Dryden. 

"There really isn't much to say Dryden, I'm sure you have heard all the stories?"

"Hmmm yes though I didn't really believe them all, I would love to meet this Princess, too bad she left," Dryden turned to Millerna next to him, "I'm sure you would have liked her Millerna," he turned to face Allen again "I hear you know everything there is to know about her _Allen_?" Dryden smiled as Allen blushed a little.

"I wouldn't say I know everything she has her secrets."

"Hmmm!" Everyone turned to look at Van, "to be honest I don't care who she is Dryden, she's a Zandrion and they're all trouble." Van stood up and left, Hitomi was about to go after him when Allen told her not to and that he would speak to him. Hitomi was left alone at the table.

"I'm sorry Miss Hitomi this all must be very confusing for you?" Hitomi was about to answer Eries when a messenger came to King Aston saying that Princess Alkia had returned and needed to speak with him, dinner was over and Hitomi still had no idea who Kari was apart from that she was a Zandrion what ever one of those were.

* * *

Millerna walked up the stairs to the roof; she heard what sounded like swords clashing and thought it was Van and Allen sparring. When she went though the open arch she noticed it wasn't Allen and Van but Allen and a long haired stranger. 

They were moving pretty fast and looked blind folded, the white haired stranger wore a long pair of trousers and a baggy shirt, he was extremely good giving Allen a run for his money.

Millerna gasped as Allen was slashed on the arm this distracted him and in seconds the strangers sword was at Allens throat. Allen threw down his sword and took off his blind fold.

"Princess!"

"I'm sorry Allen I didn't mean to distract you and…?" The stranger removed his sword from Allens throat and took off his blind fold – it wasn't a man at all; but Kari "You must be Princess Alkia, I'm so sorry I thought you were a man; you see I've never seen a woman fight like that or really fight at all."

"Hmmm don't worry 'bout it; I get it a lot, but you really should be more quiet in future. Allen was doing well in his training. You shouldn't be shocked by simple cuts Allens had worse injuries." Allen walked past Kari whispering in her ear, _"I don't think that's helping,"_ He picked up his sword and glanced at his arm, it wasn't bleeding much but that did not stop Millerna running up to him with a cloth.

"You should be more careful."

"You shouldn't have distracted him," Kari looked disapprovingly at Millerna, "I want you up and at Maria's a few hours after sun up, the King and Hitomi as well, I want to get going as soon as possible. That's if the Princess has stopped mothering your cut." Kari walked off down the stairs.

"Don't worry Princess Millerna she's usually not that rude, she's just not happy being here. Goodnight Princess." Allen started walking towards the stairs.

"Allen wait." He stopped before reaching the arch if he hadn't he would have seen Kari who was listening in, "I… Will you be back? Oh Allen you know how much I care for you; I don't like to see you like this." Millerna was up close to Allen, waiting for him to say something but they heard foot steps and he backed off.

"I figured you would still be here!" Kari had had it of hearing Millerna speak and decided to break it up. "Change of plan, I want you there at dawn, to go straight to Freid and you better get there before I do. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." Allen smiled at Kari that kind of remark would have probably got him in to trouble if Millerna was not there.

"Don't push your luck Schezar!" And she was gone.

Allen once again told Millerna not to bother about Kari she; as he had said before was not happy being in Palas and was in a bad mood, he followed Kari leaving Millerna alone on the roof top.

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or anything to do with it.But i do own Kari n a few other ppl that turn up like poker n maria(the list is very long ish) so plz dont use them wiv out asking (y ne one would i have no idea)


	5. Freid

**A/N:** thanx 4 the reviews ppl me like reviews Right short ish chappy n im saying sorry in advance, u will find out y if u read.

**Chapter 5 Freid.**

The next morning at dawn Allen, Van and Hitomi arrived at Maria's like instructed. The gate had not been fixed from the soldiers visit so they had no problem getting in.

They entered the house to find Maria and Shiarn sitting at the table.

"LORD VAN!" Everyone's attention was drawn to the stairs as Merle came running down and hugged Van.

"Merle you're alive," Van embraced Merle she was the closest thing he had to family.

"She has a strong will." Kari was stood on the small balcony clutching a sword wrapped in cloth – was that the black bladed sword Hitomi had seen earlier. "Shiarn catch!" Kari dropped the sword over the balcony as Shiarn jumped to catch it, "Allen I want you to accompany Shiarn to Freid, take the Shadow-Walkers; they're waiting."

Allen nodded and left with Shiarn but not before saying it was nice to see Merle alive.

"Van," Kari began walking down the stairs. "Take Merle and Hitomi to Quintez, ask Poker about Escaflowne and take him to Freid, got that?" Van nodded "there's some transport waiting out front to take you there."

Van began to walk out the door with Merle still clinging to him; he gestured to Hitomi to follow him.

"Oh and Van!" He turned to see what Kari had to say, "I'm truly sorry for Fanelia," Vans eyes turned to the ground, "I'm Fanelian!" Van seemed shocked by this but he smiled and thanked Kari.

True to her word transport was waiting.

* * *

The trip to Quintez was a silent one filled mostly with sleep between all three of them. Hitomi was happy to see Merle and in a way; she was sure Merle was happy to see her too. 

"Why hello Merle, you were gone long," Poker greeted them all; asking if it was true that Kari's brother who they learnt was called Marth really turned up.

"Yes he did. But Poker Karia asked me to ask you about Escaflowne."

"Hmmm," Poker was stalling he knew this would upset Van "Hmmm."

"GET ON WITH IT POKER. BEFOR I USE YOU AS MY NEXT SCRACHING POST!" Merle had let go of Vans arm to bear her nails; she was also frustrated.

Poker raised his hands in defence and stepped back.

"Wohhh! Calm down there Merle, OK. OK. Follow me." Poker led them through the small village till they got to an inn called the 'Dragons head'.

They walked through the small inn till they got to a door in the wall,

"Mind your heads!" Poker hit the door and it slid open, the door led down a dark stair case lit with few torches, a cold chill came from the corridor which suggested it led outside.

Poker led the way, the cold stone walls soon turned to cold mud; the steps became irregular and poker told them to be careful. After what seemed like hours they reached a large wooden door. It opened with a creek and the cold could be felt stronger.

Noise of running water could be heard which made Poker have to shout.

"Welcome to the hanger!" Hitomi looked around there was the Crusade hanging from the ceiling. They were in a very large, dark cave that was hidden by a waterfall a lot like the one behind Allens old castle.

"Where is this place?" Van walked round keeping is eye on the Crusade.

"Erm…I'm not sure I've never been through the waterfall. Escaflowne is the one on the…erm… left I think?" Poker pointed behind Van. Two covered Guymelefs were sat in the dark.

Van cut the rope to the Guymelef on the left to reveal it. It was Scherazarde Allen's melef. Van looked angrily towards Poker.

"Oh dear my bad!" Van sighed and cut the rope to the other melef. And there it was Escaflowne, but there was no energist; how was it to run?

"Alkia asked me to give you this," In Pokers hand there was one of the most beautiful energists he had ever seen. "She said 'tell him not to use blood pact it's too dangerous at this time,' what ever that means?" Van looked at Poker shocked.

"But that's how Escaflowne runs; it's the only way through blood pact!" Poker was confused he was sure that was what she had said but he shrugged anyway.

"Hay! Don't kill the messenger." Poker walked off back up the stairs closing the door behind him.

After making blood pact with Escaflowne – to Hitomi's dismay – Van decided to get going it was already getting dark. After leaving the cave they had no idea where they were and it was dark before Van got on the right track towards Fried.

* * *

"Um Van?" Hitomi was sat back in Escaflowne as they flew along; Merle was asleep at Vans feet, with a slight smile on her face. 

"Yes Hitomi." Van turned to look at Hitomi.

"Who is Kari, what's a Zandrion, I've tried to get an answer out of Allen but I didn't get very far." Van turned back to watch where he was going. They sat in silence; Hitomi began to wonder if she was ever going to find an answer to her question.

"Hmmm." Hitomi looked up maybe Van was going to answer.

Van sighed, "Zandrions were…are relatives of Draconians. They lived with the people of Gaea or so the tales say. I can only tell you what I know Hitomi and there's no guarantee it's all true." Hitomi considered this for a while.

"OK anything's better than nothing." Van laughed.

"OK, the old tales say that Zandrions were sent to help the people of Gaea by the Draconians. Zandrions were very powerful; being able to control life and death it's self, they could control the elements and anything that aided in this absolute control. It's said that the Draconians grew jealous of their power over the people of Gaea, who had built shrines to the Zandrions and decided to give power back to the people.

There's a lot of different versions from then on but they all end the same way, with the Zandrions leaving Gaea and creating a small world of their own called Zandria; from here they watched over Gaea and her people interfering when necessary.

It's said every so often Gaea would be tested by three Zandrions to see if they should return or not." Van stopped he was thinking if he should go on. "And that's what's happening now. Karia her brother and some other guy." Van went quiet,

"When the Bringer falls; Gaea will fall.

When the Taker falls; Gaea will slowly fall.

And when they both Fall; Gaea will be reborn.

It is the Chosen one that decides from his love for life or death."

Hitomi thought back to when she was on Earth that man said he needed her help. Was he the Chosen one that Van had mentioned?

* * *

Hitomi managed to get van to rest for a while when she noticed they were slowing down. After a well dissevered rest they were off again and reached Freid in good time. 

It was more beautiful than she remembered. Kari and chid were waiting for them at the castle.

As they landed they noticed Kari was not happy.

"Did you stop?" Van looked bewildered "did you stop to rest Van?" Kari's tone of voice was unusual, a blend of anger and worry, something was wrong.

"Yes. Not for long why?" Kari cursed under breath so to be polite in front of chid – the king of Freid for two years now.

"Is there something wrong Kari?" Everyone looked towards Chid; he had addressed Kari as 'Kari'.

She knelt sown and looked at Chid with warm eyes like those of a mother reinsuring her child when they think they have done wrong.

"Oh, No dearest Chid, it's nothing I can't handle; just say your Gallant Swordsman is going to be in some trouble when he arrives." Kari spoke with a calming tone this was new to Hitomi and the others. She acted like a mother towards Chid, then it crossed Hitomi's mind – she knew, she knew about Chid and Allen. Was that why she acted this way towards him, because she knew that Chid lived thinking his father was dead; when actually his father was on his way.

Hitomi noticed there was a bond between them he had called her 'Kari' yet she was a princess and she had called him 'dearest' and yet he was a king.

"SIR!" An odd looking man came rushing in. "My lord, ladies," he bowed to Van, Hitomi and Merle. "Ah. Kari. He has arrived. But I suggest you go easy on him, please Kari." Hitomi looked at Kari that warm motherly like look in her eyes had gone and she was back to her unhappy 'there's something wrong' look she had seen several times already.

Kari was now standing, she looked at the young man; then her eyes widened and she was off sprinting at full pelt down the halls. The others all ran after her. She came to an abrupt stop at a curtain like door that were common in Freid; and pulled it back.

Allen was sat on the floor; he looked like he had been in a fight. Blood and slashes were noticeable on his clothes and he had a large gash on his forehead that a young woman was seeing too.

As Kari opened the door Allen and the young lady suddenly turned. Just as the others were arriving Kari fell to her knees.

"KARI!" Chid cried out as he saw her fall. Allen ignored the ladies want to stitch up his wound; and walked casually towards Kari.

He knelt down and looked her in the eye; slowly tears formed in her eyes, Kari fell into Allens arms crying into his shoulder.

Hitomi had not thought it possible, for one person to be so different – one minute cold the next motherly then finally so vulnerable. As she silently cried in Allens arms, they understood what had happened. Hitomi felt like crying as well but realised she had no right – Kari was the bringer of life and; yet, Shiarn was dead because she had miss judged her enemy. An enemy only she seemed to know, and was unwilling to revieal.

Kari had thought sending the black bladed sword with Shiarn and Allen would have been the safest way to get it to Freid…She was wrong.

* * *

Later that day. Hitomi went for a walk around the castle grounds, it was very beautiful and peace full. The gardens had been well designed with a large fountain in the middle surrounded by maturing tress and flowers Hitomi had never seen before but smelt so sweet. 

"Oh, Hitomi. Hello." Chid was sat on the edge of the fountain, playing with the water.

"Hello Chid." Chid smiled and Hitomi sat next to him. He did not seem to mind just being called Chid but Hitomi did not know were ether to call him Duke or King.

"Erm Chid…can I ask you something?" Chid stopped playing with the water.

"It's about Kari isn't it?" Chid sighed. "I know, it's just after my mother died Kari looked after me, she would come every so often and see how I was, she was always around when I needed someone. Father never liked her much but Mom, so I remember would always have her round; they were the best of friends." Chid smiled as he remembered his mother but that smile soon turned to sadness. "I remember how Father and Kari fought at Moms funeral, she stopped coming over as much then," Chid stopped someone was coming their way. It was Kari back to her full beauty; she had that motherly look in her eyes again.

"Hello there. I've been looking all over for you," Kari smiled as Chid got up and hugged her; Kari knelt to be at Chids level. "I'm very sorry dearest Chid, but I must go away for a few days." Chid looked as if his whole world had fallen down around him. He was about to say something when Kari put her finger over his lips, "don't worry. I'll be back in time for your Birth-date." Chid hugged Kari tightly. "I wouldn't miss it for the world." Kari got up, nodded to Hitomi and left. So it was Chids birth-date. How Fun.

Hitomi could just imagine it, Kari comforting Marlene when she found out that she was pregnant and keeping it secret from the Duke. Being there when she died with Chid. No wonder she loved Chid so much she had let Marlene die, Van had said she could 'control life and death it's self.' She felt guilty. Hitomi wondered how much pain Kari must go through being who she was.

A/N: Dont kill me, u can kill me l8er wen i kill off more ppl... Review Review

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or anything to do with it.But i do own Kari n a few other ppl that turn up like poker n maria(the list is very long ish) so plz dont use them wiv out asking (y ne one would i have no idea)


	6. A BrithDate to Remember

A/N: HeHeHe long chappie 4 u all to read n i guess its kinda interesting. Contains spoilers for the series and some Allen,Van and Kari abuse. Plz review me thanx u all 4 reviewing, thery're all so nice.

**Chapter 6 A Birth-date to remember.**

A few days later Hitomi had still not heard anything from Kari or Allen, though it made her feel better that she at least knew where Allen was. She still knew very little about Kari and what she did know made her uneasy. There was more to the stories; but she figured the only way to find out was to ask Kari, she seemed to hold so many secrets for reasons unknown.

The castle had been busy preparing for Chids Birth-date Ball; something he had not really wanted, but he did not seem to have much choice in the matter.

Hitomi learnt from older servants that worked in the castle a mix of information about Kari nothing really of any use but all of it good, everyone in the castle seemed to like her.

"Erm… you are Miss Hitomi are you not?" A cook had approached Hitomi; she was not very old, but not looking her best. Hitomi thought she could be very beautiful if she tried. She had long brown hair in a bun with several strands of grey showing; and bright blue eyes. She resembled Shiarn a lot.

"Yes… I am… is there something wrong or anything?" The cook looked worried also that she had not slept in days.

"I was wondering if it was true, about Miss Kansine."

"I'm sorry I don't know a Miss Kansine," The cooks faced turned then brightened up.

"Shiarn, we… we called her Shiarn… for short you know Shiarn-Akisono Kansine." This cook must be related to Shiarn; she looked mid-forties maybe younger it was hard to tell for she had large bags under her eyes and for the grey in her hair.

"Oh… yes Shiarn I know her are you her…"

"Her mother…" The cook butted in, "… I feel so sorry for Kari." Shiarn's mother started crying. Hitomi comforted her and handed her a tissue. "Th… Thank you Miss Hitomi. Though I would really like to know where Miss Kari is. She must be eating herself up inside." Hitomi thought she was most likely talking to herself then to her. "It's her curse you know; being the Bringer. She has to follow the Elders. Do as they command. She could have helped her. The Princess, but they said 'No'; she had to watch her best friend die and… and now she promised Shiarn a better life. I Must find her… tell her it's not her fault." The cook stood up and ran off before Hitomi could say a word.

* * *

Hitomi decided it would be best to see Allen; perhaps Shiarn's mother had been to see him and said anything that Hitomi could use. She was trying to figure out what the two visions she had seen meant and she wanted to know more about Kari and at least try and uncover one of her many mysteries. 

As Hitomi walked along the halls she overheard two maids talking.

"Did you hear about Kansine?"

"Yer shame she was so young,"

"I knew Zandrions were trouble from the start."

"Well they're not as bad as those cursed Draconians; at least _they_ didn't destroy _their_ land out of greed!"

"No they just destroy _ours_ because we became too _disrespectful_." Both women laughed.

Hitomi could not see them and wanted to ask what they were talking about, but that meant revealing she was ease dropping. Though one part of her mind told her to stay and listen the other part told her that what she was doing was wrong and that she should leave… she decided to stay.

"Well Yer but if the stories are true then those Draconians are to blame, messing round in the Zandrions business just because they were jealous."

"Your right can't believe that Miss Alkia likes the king of Fane…" Both women had walked round the corner and walked right into Hitomi.

They were both short, one on the chubby side the other very slim.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to ease drop but I've been so confused in the matter." The two ladies just looked at her both wide eyed then laughed.

"Don't worry 'bout it Lady Hitomi, Kansine told us about you; I'm Yan that's San," the chubby one pointed to the woman next to her by the sounds of it, it looked like, Yan, the bigger of the two did not like Zandrions and, San, the one of smaller build did not like Draconians.

"So you say your confused hay!" San stared at Hitomi.

"Erm… well yes. You see Van told me a little about the Zandrions but very little about Kari and her brother."

"What you know her brother." San was up close to Hitomi looking her in the eye, "I hear he's so handsome."

"Oh shut up San!" Yan hit San across the head.

"Hay that hurt. Why do I take all this crap from you huh?" San stood there rubbing her head, then the two started arguing.

Hitomi sighed thanked them for nothing – though she did not really think they heard her – and walked back towards Allens room.

* * *

It took Hitomi a while to find his room since he had moved from the small room Kari had seen him in. 

Hitomi knocked on the doorframe and waited for a reply.

"Yes?" The reply was quiet and Hitomi reconsidered going in but thoughts came into her head.

"_I might never find out what I need to know, it has to be now."_

Hitomi pushed back the curtain door.

Allen was stood on a balcony that faced the gardens, he did not turn to see who it was.

"Yes?"

"Erm… Allen are you OK… you haven't been seen around for days, I was just a little worried is all and…"

"Hmmm…there's no need to be worried for me Hitomi I'm fine. And I know there's another reason you're here." Hitomi walked across the room; it was very basic with a mattress on the floor, Allen's sword by the side.

Hitomi rested her elbows on the balcony ledge and her head in her hands; she looked up at Allen. He glanced down at her and smiled.

"She's gone to find Shiarn's body, and talk to her brother." Allen looked out into the gardens again; they backed on to a forest probably the direction Kari had gone.

"Oh right… Erm… Allen what is… was that sword. I saw it when looking round Kari's room back in Palas." Hitomi had not meant to say that last part but Allen did not seem to take much notice.

"It's one of few things that can kill a Zandrion. I believe Van told you the basics about them. I very doubt he told you that they don't die from illness or by simple blade." Hitomi stood there thinking about what Allen had said, she looked up back at him; then noticed the gash – it was gone! How?

"Zandrions don't just heal themselves but other people you know? Kari did it before she left." Hitomi was taken aback – was she that easy to read? It was not the first time Allen answered a question that she had pondered on asking.

Allen laughed.

"You're very predictable Hitomi. Anyone ever told you that?" Allen smiled that smile that on any other occasion would make Hitomi forget that mark that she was 'predictable' and smile back but a chill ran down her spine. For reasons unknown Hitomi turned slowly towards the forest.

"Something's coming… I can feel it in my bones!" As Hitomi looked out into the darkness of the forest the trees burst out into flame, and the forest transformed into a vast city engulfed by fire.

Hitomi heard distant screams and a laughter that matched Dilandau's but was filled with more evil than madness. Hitomi ran towards the screams through the fiery city; she ran right though the people that ran in the other direction. Many were struck down by an unseen force that left large deep wounds in their backs that bled heavily. The closer she came to what she believed was the centre of the city the more dead she found; blood covering the floor staining the white burning buildings. She also noticed the wounds became worse some corpses missing limbs faces twisted and burned.

Hitomi reached the centre of the city a man clothed in black holding the sword stood laughing. The laughing stopped and the man turned slowly towards Hitomi' her brain said run but her legs would not move. The man looked right at her and smiled a sinister grin.

Hitomi cried out as the flames danced around her body like a million little snakes - they were snakes, the fiery snakes flicked their tongues at Hitomicreating small burns that sizzled and removed skin. With immense pain running through her body Hitomi cried out once more. Her cries were answered with more pain, more burns the snakes spreading across her body,and the laughter of the man in black robes. Hitomi thought she would pass out or worse.

* * *

Hitomi woke slowly hearing Millerna's and Van's voices. 

"She doesn't seem to have a fever but that wouldn't explain her temperature and those _things _she was shouting about?"

"It must have been a vision." Hitomi felt someone sit down beside her on the bed.

She opened her eyes and tried to focus on the person sat beside her.

"Kari?" As Hitomi's eyes focused in the dimly lit room she saw it was indeed Kari sat on the bed. Van, Millerna and Chid were stood by the door along with a few of the council members. Allen she noticed was not in the room.

"So was it a vision?" Merle jumped up on the bed "You know what Hitomi your just as weird as when you left." Merle smiled; jumped off the bed and clung to Vans arm, getting away before Hitomi managed to hit her.

"Hitomi!" Kari looked concerned "I want you to tell me everything about your vision; Hitomi. It's very important I know what you saw." It took a while for what Kari had said to sink in, and brought back the horrors of what she had seen… No felt – she had felt the pain and fear of those people it was unlike any other vision she had had before.

"No…No I wont go through that again." Hitomi whispered gently; she was very close to tears everyone saw. "I don't want too go over it all again. I… I just WANT TO FORGET IT." Hitomi burst out in tears and Van went and sat next to her. Van put his arms round Hitomi and whispered something to her no one else heard, he then asked _everyone _to leave that included Kari and Merle which did not go down well with either of them.

Only a few minutes had passed after they left the room when van emerged. He looked slowly towards Kari, his hand on the handle of his sword.

"She told you then?" Everyone looked at Kari she wore that almost common expressionless face.

Suddenly shouts and cries mingled as Van drew his sword fast as the eye could see.

"LORD VAN!" Merle, Millerna and chid closed or covered their eyes as Van swung his sword towards Kari's neck.

The trio uncovered their eyes slowly as a gasp was heard, what they saw was imaginable. Kari was stood with her right hand inches away from her neck holding Vans sword between her fingers. Everyone else stood open mouthed as they realized Kari's eyes were closed and had she had barely moved.

As they stood there in amazement Van was bewildered Kari opening her eyes the only thing that brought him back to reality. Only clear to Van; Kari smiled then with one swift movement snapped the tip of Van's swords blade clean off.

Van stepped backwards staring at his pointless sword blade.

"Hmmm…" Kari dropped the sword tip. "Why did you do that _Van_? Is it because I made you _angry_? No. Because _what I am_ made you angry." Kari looked Van in the eye. Van so desperately wanted to drop his gave; look away but he could not move. "I suggest you get over it Van. What Hitomi saw was the destruction of Zandria, the pain she felt was felt by every single one of my people. The man she saw is The Chosen One. The man that brought her here. For reasons I'm trying to figure out.What she saw could and most likely will happen to the people of Gaea" Kari stood up straight smiled and walked off leaving everyone mostly in the dark, and shocked. What had Hitomi seen?

* * *

Chid went to his room to prepare for his Birth-date Ball, he was happy now Kari had shown up; but was worried; her behaviour was very odd. 

As he walked past the dressingtable which stood on the southern wall of his room he noticed a small box with a ribbon bow tied round it. Next to the box was a letter addressed to him.

"Hmmm… What's this?" Chid opened and read the letter which was from Kari – he recognised the handwriting almost immediately.

"_Dear Chid,_

_In this box is a gift, given to me to pass on to you in your second year of reign. This gift is from your mother given to me shortly before she left us._

Chid opened the small box. Inside was nothing more than a little back shiny stone no bigger than an average pebble found on a beach. He read on.

_In the box you will find a very precious stone forged by the Zandrion 'Memross' the Elder of memories. When dropped into pure water the Mem-Stone as it is called will reveal its message or memory stored within it._

_I myself do not know what your mother stored within the stone, so I ask of you to watch the message alone for it will be personal. Once the stone has been activated it can not be stopped and once the message or memory has finished the stone will crack making it useless. And the message within it gone forever._

_I hope what your mother left is of some use to you. You know I will always be there fore you. Kari."_

Chid looked at the small Mem-Stone it was so beautiful. As a maid came in to bring some clean water for chid to wash in he asked how much time he had before the guests started to arrive. The maid said he had around an hour so he should get ready or the water would become cold.

When the maid left chid decided to drop the Mem-Stone in the water she had brought . What his mother had left was a message; the message was planed on Chid being older. Kari had indeed followed her instructions but Marlene had no idea Chid would have been so young when he received it.

* * *

As the guests arrived Chid hurried to get ready as his council member who had taken over from Boris came to collect him. 

"Come my Duke you must receive your guests," Chid looked away. "Do not worry Duke Chid, Lady Alkia is still around, I know you would not have agreed with this Ball if it was not for her." The man smiled and opened the door for Chid. Chid smiled back and began to walk down to the Dinning room turned Ball room.

It was already filling up with people he did not really know. Chid scanned the room; Van and Hitomi were in the corner talking. Hitomi was in a blue dress and Van had not changed, though Hitomi was glad to get out of the jeans and top she had put on back on Earth. She was not sure on how long she had been on Gaea but she figured it had been over a week at least.

Then Chid saw what he was looking for – Kari – talking and laughing with a group of people, she was in her usual white dress but wore a band round her head - to show she was the ruler of the Zandrions so said Chid's right hand man – she looked more beautiful than usual trying to keep the reputation of the Zandrions. Somehow Chid thought Kari felt his gaze as she turned and looked right at him. She smiled and gave a little wave, Chid cocked his head and smiled too; to show she saw her, then she turned and carried on talking.

The night dragged and guests began to leave. No one had really been able to talk to each other as Kari was kept talking by many people, Van stayed close to Hitomi for he was still worried for her health. And Allen was rarely seen at all. However as the moons hung in the sky and the stars shone Chid noticed Kari walk out into the gardens.

Kari walked through the gardens slowly humming a tune to herself softly. She stopped mid-hum as she came to the fountain and saw Allen sat on the side. Allen stood as he saw her approach.

"I haven't seen you much lately Schezar, Mrs Kansine wanted to thank you." Allen looked at Kari in sadness and disbelief. "She did." Kari half heartedly laughed, "Shiarn adored you, she wouldn't want you be sad and neither do I," Allen looked somewhat shocked at Kari's last words. "It doesn't do her memory any justice. She wouldn't want us to be upset; she would want us to have a picnic on her grave." Allen laughed then smiled.

"Your right but… it's not just that Kari." Kari moved closer to Allen, she knew him so well yet thought Shiarn's death was the only thing on his mind. What was this other thing?

Allen had his back to Kari watching the water trickle in the fountain.

"Allen?" Kari put her hand on his arm and looked for an answer upon his face. Allen took his gaze off the water and turned away from her.

"Marth… Marth told me you were leaving for Zandria after everything on Gaea has been sorted." Kari just stood there in silence then looked away, Allen saw her reaction and realised it was true; she was going to leave. Kari reached for Allens hand and looked at him with such sad eyes. Holding hands, standing in front of the fountain Kari and Allen were unaware of Chid watching them hiding behind the safety of a large bush.

Chid did not want to ease drop but when he heard that Kari was leaving he wanted to know why; with out Kari putting on a face. He knew she would tell Allen the truth straight out. Chid watched as Kari and Allen embraced each other, then he remembered, Zandrions could read minds. Chid thought considering her past with Allen they were most likely used to having slight conversations.

"Please stay Kari." Allen was holding Kari round the waist and she had her arms on his shoulders her hands locked together.

Kari looked towards the fountain.

"I've told you; the only real thing keeping me here is Chid. But he has to go it alone. I promised I would be there for him until his start of reign and two years during. Marlene said he would be ready." Kari smiled and laughed as she noticed Allens gaze had not moved from her face.

Chid bit his lip as he watched his _real_ father kiss the woman he so admired, his mothers best friend. Chid could not believe his eyes, this man was his father, Marlene had told him so in the Men-Stone. In that moment he hated Allen for betraying his mother he hated him for never saying a word and he hated Kari for lying to him. But that moment passed as he remembered something else his mother had said, that she had fallen in love with the Duke; and cared for him very much. That she never regretted being with Allen and that the Duke loved Chid as his own.

"No!" Chid snapped back to Kari and Allen as he heard that slight whisper. She had pulled away from their embrace. Chid moved closer to hear what Kari was saying. "I can't… I mustn't… I don't want you to get hurt!" Kari started to cry and ran off towards the castle not noticing Chid. Allen started to go after her but he _did _see Chid and stopped.

"Chid…" Chid thought saying something like he knew about his mother and him as Allen knelt down, but he decided not to for he realized it would not change a thing. Chid could never have a father son relationship with him.

Chid was about to say something when they were surprised by a loud painful cry and the sound of breaking glass. Allen and Chid ran towards the castle, when they arrived solders were already flooding the area and they noticed a window was completely shattered.

"BACK OFF!" A shout came from the centre of the soldiers and they began to drop down like flies.

As they fell Allen and Chid saw what had coursed the window to shatter.

"KARI!" Chid stepped forward only to be held back by Allen.

"No. Chid you mustn't go to Kari, she'll be fine. You have to get somewhere safe; this man is _very_ dangerous. You hear me?" Chid looked back at Kari than nodded, Chid ran off as Allen took a sword from one of the fallen soldiers. The man began to walk towards Kari.

"HAY! ZARON!" The man known as Zaron turned and faced Allen with an evil grin.

"Well; well; well; Schezar. Like my handy work?" Zaron indicated to the soldiers and to Kari.

"Yer well I've gotten a lot better too and I'm not afraid of you like Kari is." Zaron laughed a menacing laugh.

"Well you SHOULD BE!"

Zaron was fast as lightning, drew the Black Bladed sword and manoeuvred over the dead towards Allen in half a breath. But Allen was ready for him and blocked his attack, unfortunately Zaron was strong pushing Allen to the ground; Zaron stood over him.

"Hmmm… you have gotten better. Great. I would hate to kill you with out a fight first."

"Well if it's a fight you want." Allen moved a little than kicked Zaron off him with full force. Though he knew it would only allow him too get up before Zaron was ready to fight again.

"Allen!" Van came running out followed shortly by Hitomi and Merle. Allen stood in Horror as he saw the grin grow on Zaron's face and his attention diverted to the King.

"NO VAN. GET OUT OF HERE!" Allen ran over the bodies to get to Van but he did not get far before Zaron intervened.

"Don't ruin _my _fun Schezar." With that Zaron sheathed his sword. Allen halted. The enemy turned andfaced Allen. With his arm out stretched and palm facing Allen an immense force hit him fast and hard sending him flying like a fly that's been swatted. Allen was lifted off the ground by this unseen force.

"ALLEN!" Everyone shouted as they saw Allen disappear out of sight.

"Lucky he braced himself," Zaron said almost impressed.

"You BASTARD!" Van charged at Zaron and stuck his sword into Zaron's back. However Zaron had moved so was facing Van and he got him in the stomach.

Van looked up as Zaron smiled then hit Van sending him into a near by wall. Zaron looked down at the sword and slowly pulled it out. He looked towards where Kari was now standing, holding the bloodied sword in his hands.

"I guess I'll have to finish that filthy Draconian off later."

"Not if I can help it." Suddenly a golden staff appeared from a small cylinder she held. Then a Blade appeared on one end. To Hitomi's dismay the blade was only plain but it shimmered with each step Kari took.

"You ready Alkia?" Zaron dropped the sword he held and drew the stolen sword out of its scabbard.

"You better believe it." Kari readied herself as Zaron charged.

As black blade hit golden staff a loud screech echoed in the night. Hitomi and Merle covered their ears and cringed, as the sound travelled through them. As Hitomi closed her eyes she saw that vision she had hoped had been the past. The vision of Kari falling beneath a blade.

Hitomi opened her eyes to find Kari bleeding heavily from her arm and her staff in half; she had several small cuts and grazes also – probably from where she had dogged an on coming attack. Hitomi found it hard to concentrate as each time black blade came in contact with Kari's staff that same screech travelled through her. She felt worse with each excruciating blow feeling it shake within her bones.

In-between the screeches Hitomi heard yells of pain coming from Kari. After agonizing minutes the screeches stopped, and so did the yells. Hitomi opened her eyes and realized she was on the floor; Merle by her side. Not moving! But that was not what made Hitomi Panic Kari was laid on the ground in a very bloody dress. Her dress was torn and she no longer looked like the majestic vision of beauty Hitomi has seen back in Quintez.

Zaron was stood with his back to Hitomi. Then Kari moaned and began to move in an attempt to get up but was grabbed and thrown into a wall. Hitomi gasped as she actually went through the wall, the bricks and cement falling on top of her. Hitomi wearily stood; her bones ached and her ears rung. Zaron advanced towards Kari, Van was out cold. Allen was… well she did not want to think, Hitomi was the only chance Kari had of survival. Hitomi staggered over the dead bodies of the soldiers trying her best not to step on anyone, she watched as Zaron pulled Kari out of the rubble by her neck. Hitomi could see Kari was still alive and struggling to getfree of Zaron's grip.

Hitomi panicked than stepped on part of Kari's staff - the half with the blade – as she picked it up she felt a tingle in her fingers. She stood for a second watching Zaron slowly squeeze the life of her.

Hitomi looked at the blade than ran towards Zaron. Hitomi thrust the blade with all her might into Zaron's back.

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH!" Zaron yelled at the top of his lungs and dropped Kari, as soon as Kari fell to the ground, Hitomi let go of the staff.

Just as Van came back into consciousness, a large pillar of light cast down from the skies bathing the three in light sending them off somewhere.

Where? Van had no idea.

A/N: how was that ... not too bad i hope... review, review

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or anything to do with it. But i do own Kari n a few other ppl that turn up like poker n maria(the list is very long ish) so plz dont use them wiv out asking (y ne one would i have no idea)


	7. Love Hurts

**A/N: **… I changed the title back to fight for Gaea since it seemed to get noticed that way more… Chapter 8 will be delayed since it is very long and needs reworking.

**Chapter 7 Love Hurts.**

"_What do you plan to do?"_

"_Yes Jhono it's your decision."_

"_I say erase her memory."_

"_Erase her memory. She'll never stand for it."_

"_She won't have to. Memross has come up with a new way to erase ones memories."_

"_I say it's an excellent idea, but won't we have to erase his as well?"_

"_He should have kept away from her like instructed or else none of this would have ever happened."_

"_Yes Knorance. I guess we will have to erase his memory as well. You think your up to it Memross?"_

"_Yes my lord I can handle two. We the elders have ordered this and so it will be done, I will do the young lady first."

* * *

_

Hitomi Stirred slightly and awoke to still darkness. She turned to see Kari laid not to far way. Hitomi crawled over to her, she hoped she was still alive; she shook Kari several times only to find that she was breathing and that some small cuts and grazes had healed.

Hitomi was unsure on what to do; she did not really want to go to sleep for she had no idea where she was and was unsure if any dragons were in the area. Though she did not really want to stay awake because it scared her to look out into the darkness. She looked back at the dormant Kari – Blood! – Thoughts ran through her mind.

"_Oh No what if dragons can smell blood like sharks, or what if other creatures could ones that were worse than dragons."_

Hitomi panicked but she was so tired her sleepiness won over.

* * *

"Where's Allen? What happened? Tell me." Millerna had seen the devastation Zaron had made and heard the stories. It was now morning and the clean up on the castle had started, a search for Allen, Kari and Hitomi had been arranged for later that day.

Merle had not left Vans side since the attack and Chid had not stopped worrying.

"Princess Millerna please don't worry I'm sure Allen's not too badly hurt." Van tried to sound that he was worried but all his concern was on Hitomi.

Everyone turned as the door opened with a bang, stood there or more correctly leaned there was Allen. He was very pale and clutched his right arm tightly, blood oozing out between his fingers. He was very ragged and dirty, as he looked up into the room everyone noticed how empty his eyes looked; they were no longer bright blue but very pale and lifeless.

Allen stumbled into the room as Millerna ran up and helped him sit down.

"Allen are you… How are you?" Chids concern was clear in his voice and on his face.

"Allen you're bleeding let me look at that." Allen looked over to Chid and attempted a smile he then looked at Millerna who was knelt at his side ready to see to the wound.

"You sure it's not very nice." Millerna nodded and Allen slowly let go of his arm to reveal not a cut but bone! Millerna gasped at the bone that had broken and penetrated through his skin. Merle looked like she was going to be sick and left the room at a hurried pace. Millerna quickly wrapped the wound up in bandages as Allen tied to shake off some dizziness.

"Dose it hurt Allen." Chid stayed his distance but was generally concerned.

"To be honest I can't feel a thing." Allen shut his eyes and kept his head down.

"Allen?" Millerna felt his forehead "Oh, Allen you have a fever." Millerna turned to face the room. "I'll never be able to heal that wound with out operating and I can't do that while he has a fever."

"I'll heal him." Everyone shot to the door where Marth stood in full black attire. Though that is usually my sisters' domain but I see she's not here so I'll have to do it." Everyone just stared at him, lost for words.

"Why?" Marth looked blankly at the now extremely pale Allen. "Why would The Taker heal someone that's already cheated death once. And I doubt The Elders will be too pleased with you." Marth grinned

"You think I care what those bunch of old know-it-alls think, I won't let u die from a broken arm and a fever, no matter what they say. And… and Kari wouldn't be too happy with me if she knew I _let_ u die." Marth sighed and told everyone to leave the room because he needed to concentrate or else Allen could have a bent arm.

"This may hurt." Marth pushed the bone back into Allens arm which coursed him so wince and grit his teeth. "OK. Maybe it doesn't hurt that bad." The process from then on was simple, bondage of the bone and closing the wound. Marth began to talk after a while – the real reason he wanted to be alone with Allen.

"Why do you do it Schezar? Why do you put you life on the line for Kari? Yon know when Zaron put you on the brink of death, well she was in pieces. So she went against The Elders will, and healed you." Marth had finished fixing Allens arm and he tried to see if he could move his fingers.

"Why… Why… Why Schezar? Marth looked away and stood.

"Why what? Marth" Allen was feeling a little better and stood himself, but he was still very weak and his eyes were still pale.

"WHY DON'T YOU FEAR HIM!" Allen just stood there looking half dead as Marth shouted his question in his face. The sudden out burst attracted the attention of everyone outside and they soon came rushing in.

"Tell me why you don't fear him when you're only human?" Marth had quietened down some what.

"Because Marth. I am only human… I am thankful for being alive and I'm used to cheating death. I didn't ask for Kari to help me but she did, and I'm not afraid of him for her. I don't know why but if you haven't noticed she's terrified of him, and I don't think it's just because of what he did to your family." Marth looked shocked – Was Kari that afraid?

"You…you there's more to this?" Allen shrugged and left the room; smiling to Millerna as he left to say that he was going to his room to rest like she would have told him too.

* * *

Hitomi woke once again but this time to the light of day. She was still very tired as she sat up and nothing was yet in focus. Hitomi finally noticed that Kari was gone from the little clearing they were in.

She stood worried for what might have happened, and was about to call out her name when she emerged from out of the trees.

Kari smiled. She was in what looked like the remains of her dress mainly torn to use as bandages on wounds from the sword that would take time to heal and would scar. Her dress had lost its middle where it was most likely at its bloodiest from a large slash across her stomach, replaced with strips of tightly tied cloth. Hitomi also noticed an arm and several inches off the bottom of her dress had been used to bandage up wounds on her arm and legs, also that what was left of her dress looked cleaner and very revealing resting far above the knee.

"Hay there you want to get going. We're a few days away from the castle." Hitomi just stood there thinking to herself.

"_How could she be so calm and cool about everything? She nearly died."_

Kari cocked her head to show it was not a rhetorical question.

"Sure. How far are we again?"

"Erm… About three days, not far; and the forest isn't too dangerous. We can follow a river south for about a day or two." Kari smiled and walked off into the forest Hitomi at her heels.

Kari and Hitomi had not been walking long but the silence was getting to Hitomi, she just had to say something; but she had so had so many questions where was she to start?

"Erm… Kari…" Kari looked over her shoulder then stopped. "How long have you known Allen?" Hitomi looked down at her feet as she asked her question. She felt like blushing as she felt her gaze but knew it was stupid. Kari's laugh made Hitomi really want to blush.

"That's an odd question… I don't think anyone's ever asked before." Hitomi looked up from her feet. "Well I'm pretty sure we knew each other from when we were about Chids age so about… sixteen years. Why you ask?" Hitomi thought about her answer carefully and was about to say it when she noticed what looked like a pair of black wings on her shoulder blade.

"Erm… well I was just wondering… is that a tattoo?" Kari looked a little confused at first then realized she meant her wings.

"Oh no. they're kind of like a birth mark, Marth has a pair but they're white and on the other shoulder. It's to show we're twins or so my father used to always say." Kari turned and began walking again. Hitomi followed. They stayed in silence from then on.

* * *

Marth had decided to stay till Kari was found. He said Zaibach could look after it's self for a short while and that his 'connection' with Kari could help.

Allen was still _very _weak and Millerna had put him under room arrest and ordered he stay in bed since she was not sure on how much blood he had lost and that he _still clearly_ became dizzy when he stood up.

Van locked himself up in his room in an attempt to find Hitomi using the method of dowsing she had taught him – he was unsuccessful.

"Hello Emperor Marth." Millerna had walked outside to find Marth watching a pool of fish.

"Hello Princess." Millerna stood next to him. "Hmmm. How does he do it?" Millerna looked towards the Emperor.

"What do you mean Emperor Marth?"

"Please just Marth, and I mean Schezar; you're thinking about him and it's clear how you feel." Millerna blushed. "Though I don't think you love him but the idea of him." Millerna did not know what to think.

"I don't understand… _Marth_." Millerna was trying to be polite but her frustration showed.

"This Allen that you see is nothing more than a front, something he put on as a Knight." Marth laughed as he saw her face; she was confused and did not believe his words. "Well he hasn't always been that polite, though I have to say I think he's never drank so much since he got drunk that one time."

"You lie, Allen drunk. Never." Marth grinned

"You really don't know him do you? Kari and I had a right laugh. Though she wasn't too impressed; since, I started the game." Marths grin turned into a warm smile and he looked out into the dusk. "I remember it like it was yesterday. I challenged him to a drinking game to celebrate our birth-date." Marth looked back at the Princess.

"Our?" Millerna was very interested, she very little about Allens past – a lot like anyone that knew him. And it had come as a surprise to her to hear that when training with Balgus he lived with Marth and Kari at a small cottage in 'The forest of the Dragons.'

"Yer well Kari and I naturally have the same birth-date and from some odd reason Allen did too." Marth laughed "He was so pissed. We drank the same amount each but for some odd reason alcohol doesn't affect Zandrions the same way it dose humans." Marth sounded like he did actually know what he had just said.

"Oh." Millerna could not even imagine Allen drunk but Marth was telling the truth. She looked at him and saw the sadness in his eyes, as he began to say something in a more quiet tone of voice.

"And that's when I saw how she felt and how much she cared for him." Millerna looked back at Marths saddened, dark eyes and she thought how handsome he was. She had missed him at the palace in Palas and this was really the first good look of him she had had. "'Did I win?' he said to her in the morning. She thought I was still asleep on the sofa and that I didn't know that she had made him a drink to help with the hangover, but I did. I watched as she talked to him explaining about the drink, that he had to drink it fast and before it got cold. If that had been anyone else even me she would have left them with the hangover. But you know what she answered?" Marth looked at the stunned Princess as she shuck her head. "'Yer you won."

"What did he win?"

"A kiss from Kari." Marths words were silent and hard to hear but Millerna noticed how Marth felt towards him, towards Allen – he hated him.

* * *

_Hitomi looked out onto meadows of lush green, the grass tall and gently blowing in the wind. She could feel the wind on her face and smell the flowers of spring time. The silence of this peaceful meadow was broken by laughter and yells as two people ran out of a forest to the side of the meadow._

_She saw one fall through the grass and without moving found herself only a few feet away as the second person came up and stood looking down at the fallen woman._

"_Hmmm… What do he have here a young lady alone, asleep in the grass." The young man knelt down and prodded the girl who laughed and pulled the man down beside her. Hitomi noticed the two people were in-fact Kari and Allen, they looked quite young; probably not to long after Allen joined the Knights Cali Hitomi thought._

"_Why do you have to go back? I've been so lonely since Marth left." _

"_You'll be fine. I'll still come visit." Allen was laid down looking up at Kari who was sat up looking down at Allen by her side._

"_You promise? I'll make it snow if you forget."_

"_Then maybe I will forget, just to see it snow in summer." They both laughed but Kari kindly hit Allen on the arm and frowned. "I promise." _

_Out of nowhere Kari leaned over and kissed Allen._

"_What was that for?" Allen asked somewhat stunned._

"_For luck, on returning." She smiled and kissed the blonde Knight again._

"_And that?" Kari shrugged and Allen smirked. He sat up and kissed Kari back surprising her._

"_For luck, on living alone again." They both laughed._

_Hitomi watched as the meadows faded away slowly to darkness and she found her self in a small dark cottage watching Kari sat at a table sewing._

_The room was a lot like Maria's home in Palas but all on one floor with three doors leading off somewhere. A table, three chairs and a sofa the only moveable looking furniture in the opened planed room._

_Kari was sat sewing what looked like her trade mark white dress, wearing only a very long white shirt; which did not look like belonged to her. Allen walked out of one of the doors (that Hitomi saw led to a bedroom) wearing only a pair of boxer shorts, she felt a blush run up into her cheeks- she could not believe her eyes Allen walking around in his underwear. _

"_I've been looking for that." He was stood next to Kari who put down her sewing and stood, putting her arms over Allen's shoulders._

"_Well I have to wear something." Allen held Kari by the waist. "If you want it back then come get it." Kari backed off smiling and indicating Allen to come after her._

_They were soon chasing each other round the small room laughing as Allen failed to grab her. Kari (after a stakeout at the sofa) dashed for the door; running into a cloaked figure - The cloaked figure – Hitomi gasped as she recognized the stranger. Zaron._

_Zaron looked Kari up and down and walked past her into the house._

"_Excuse me!" Allen clearly did not know who this man was._

"_Yes," Zaron looked at Allen noticing he was in his underwear. "I'm interrupting something aren't I?" Before Allen could say anything Kari stepped forward._

"_What are you doing here?" Zaron stroked Kari's cheek and ran his finger across her scar._

"_I thought that was clear." Zaron slapped Kari cross the face sending her to the floor._

"_What the fuck do you think your doing?" Allen grabbed Zaron only to be thrown outside Zaron walking behind._

_Hitomi watched as Zaron beat Allen and pushed Kari away when she tried to help, he soon got annoyed kicked Allen in the stomach and tied Kari to a near by tree; picking up a large log in the process._

"_Allen look out!" As Allen stood up Kari yelled out. But Allen had already undergone a beating and was unable to doge the oncoming attack._

_Kari and Hitomi both winced as log hit Allen with some force. Hitomi was close to tears. Why was she seeing this? Why did she want to cry? What she saw was the past, this had happened and there was nothing she could do about it. She looked towards Kari who was still tied to the tree she was begging Zaron to stop as he kicked the living shit out of Allen. He at first had attempted to fight back but as Hitomi saw it was becoming harder for him to stand let-a-lone put up a fight. _

"_Please Zaron you're killing him!" Kari had had enough, she was pleading for him to stop. Allen was no longer moving._

"_I thought that was the point." Zaron kicked Allen once again, and was surprised when he mad some sort of noise in pain. "He's still alive!" Zaron stepped back as Allen coughed up some blood._

"_I'm not so easy to get rid of." Allen was hard to hear and Hitomi could tell he found it hard to talk._

"_Well." Zaron walked back to the log he had thrown to the side after it was easier to use his foot. "I'll just have to try harder then. Wont I?" Zaron walked up to Allen slowly swinging the log gently._

_Hitomi saw what was coming. Zaron turned to speak to Kari the fear on her face holding back the tears._

"_Say goodbye to him. Butterfly." Zaron raised the log above his head and it made it's descend. _

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

_

Hitomi woke with a jerk and a cold sweat. She was short of breath and it took her a good few minutes to get over what she had dreamt.

"Hitomi." Hitomi jumped as Kari called her. "Hay sleep well? Come on we've got to get going." Kari stood there watching Hitomi with her piercing dark eyes – she knew something was wrong.

"Well… Erm… No I didn't sleep very well. I had the most horrible dream." But Kari, Hitomi saw, missed that last part she was looking behind her.

"Hitomi hide. Something's coming."

* * *

Marth had gone out with Van and a few others to search for Kari and Hitomi. Merle, Millerna, Chid and Allen stayed behind as not even before dawn the search started.

Van and Marth had taken the Shadow-Walkers and told the other men to split up but Marth soon ran off away from Van after he said he felt something Van tried to keep up.

* * *

Hitomi did as Kari told her and hid in some near by trees that were thicker and denser then others. She knelt down and watched as none other than Zaron walked out of the trees that circled the clearing.

"You're healing I see that's good." Zaron walked slowly round Kari like a vulture after its meal. "Fera told me you were to betray our people again; so she told me to stop it, but I was a little late; so I had to go straight to plan B and punish you. That's if you were wondering." Kari watched Zaron with her eyes not moving, her breathing becoming shallower. "But Fera says you're going to betray us again, even after the punishment The Elders suggested, so they decided; since it worked so well last time they would let me decide your punishment."

Hitomi saw the fear grow on Kari's face as Zaron stopped. Put his hands on Kari's shoulders and whispered something in her ear - Hitomi could not hear but she did hear shouts of her name and Marth came running.

"Zaron get your hands off of her!" Zaron stepped back raising his hands.

"Just leaving. Goodbye little butterfly. I'll see you later, soon I hope." Zaron walked off, Kari breathed out and fell to her knees. Hitomi had not noticed she had held her breath.

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or anything to do with it. But i do own Kari n a few other ppl that turn up like poker n maria(the list is very long ish) so plz dont use them wiv out asking (y ne one would i have no idea)


	8. I will kill for you! I will die for you!

**A/N:** right i no i sed i wouldnt update but i got annoyed with myself since ive wrote up to chapter 12 now...please review...btw this chapter is like 5000+ words so i rekon u get a cup of tea or suming

****

**Chapter 8 I will kill for you! I will die for you!**

It had started to rain as soon as Zaron left, light at first but it got heavier and heavier. The rain did not stop, not even a hint of getting lighter for several days. Marth had stayed out of concern for his sister, who had not left her room. It was clear things were wrong because of the rain. Maids crossing the courtyard had often said they saw her standing on her balcony getting soaking wet.

Allen was back on his feet but spent most of his time arguing with Marth.

"Tell me what you know Schezar." Marth had Allen by the collar.

"Look I don't know anything honestly. She hasn't said a word." He let go of Allen and sighed.

"What does 'Butterfly' mean? He called her 'Little Butterfly' I've never heard it before." Their conversation could be heard outside in the hallway, Allen knew this and before he said anything he opened the door, the usual suspects listening in. Allen sighed and turned to Marth.

"The only thing I can think of is a butterfly tattoo she has." Marth looked confused and surprised.

"A butterfly tattoo… I… When did she? Where? How do you? I don't know what to say." Marth was lost for words; all this of a 'Butterfly tattoo' was news to him. Allen kept his head down as Marth tried to figure out what was going on.

Then Marth's eyes widened as a telepathic conversation he was having revealed the answers he wanted, he headed for the door.

"Marth where are you going?"

"To get some answers. I'm going to kill that sick bastard!" Marth walked out of the room and stormed off down the hall.

"What was all that about?" Van had come in just as Marth stormed out. He had been with Hitomi as she told him about her dream.

"Nothing. He'll be back soon." And sure enough he came back his arm dripping with blood. He looked towards Allen who had sat down.

"You knew that Karn and Narnia were here didn't you? Why didn't you say anything?" Marth was not impressed.

"You ran off before I could say anything." Marth scowled.

"Fine you talk to her." Marth looked at his mangled arm. "Let's see you get past Narnia."

"Emperor Marth, would you like that seeing too?" Millerna had taken a liking to the mysterious man that was Marth. He looked back down at his arm.

"It could so with a little clean up." Millerna smiled.

"Follow me then." Millerna led the way, Marth holding his arm left; as well as a few other people that had been in the room.

"Well I better see how she is." Allen stood and was about to leave when Hitomi stopped him.

"I don't think you should Allen." Hitomi was stood next to Van, holding his hand. She did not really want to say that she knew about his past but Van said she would have to soon.

"Hitomi had a dream or something when out with Karia. We know what happened between you and Zaron. How he nearly killed you." Allen sat back down.

"I'm the only one that has a chance of getting past those wolfs of hers Van. What do you suggest? Leave her alone till the rivers flood. The rain won't stop till she's got over what ever Zaron told her."

"That won't be necessary." Everyone turned. Kari was stood in the hallway looking as beautiful as ever; though it was clear she had not slept well for the days she had returned to the castle.

"Kari are you… are you OK now?" Chid had arrived, he had been kept busy with all sorts of things in the castle since the search was arranged. Marth and Millerna had returned; he had a bandage round his wounded arm and was not happy to see Karn and Narnia behind Kari taking up the width of the hall.

Narnia leaped forward as Kari fainted catching her on her back. Millerna in doctor mode stepped forward to see too Kari only to have Narnia growl and bear her teeth.

"Narnia!" Marth snapped, but Narnia ignored Marth and growled louder looking more vicious.

"Narnia, she's only trying to help Kari, she won't hurt her." Allen had crouched down to be at Narnia's level; he spoke with a calming tone and Narnia stopped growling. Karn had lain down by this time, board with is mates actions. Chid was kept back by the man who had taken Boris's job – know one asked for his name. Millerna took a quick look at Kari.

"She's just exhausted. I doubt she's been getting enough sleep." Marth – even with his badly mauled arm – picked Kari up and took her back to her room, keeping his eye on Narnia of course. Everyone noticed the rain stopping and relief came over them. Kari seemed fine.

That night Karn slept on the floor by Kari's door and Narnia lay at the end of her treasured masters' bed, keeping her safe. Or so everyone thought.

* * *

Kari woke unable to breathe and grabbed at the hand over her mouth and nose. She struggled at the force which stopped her breaths, until whomever it was sat on her chest and uncovered her nose. Kari thankfully took in a deep breath but was still restricted from the person on her chest. 

Kari was unable to see who was sat on her, but smelt the familiar sent of blood. She tried to focus her eyes in the dimly lit room only the moons coming to her aid. Her eye saw something in the corner of the room, the white fur of Karn and Narnia.

"I'm afraid they won't be coming to your aid, Kari." That voice filled Kari with fear and she kicked wildly in an attempt to get away from the evil of Zaron, he had come to for fill Kari's punishment. As Kari struggled Zaron tried to keep her still and quiet as possible. In a desperate effort Zaron grabbed her wrists and pinned her down lying on top of her; whispering in her ear.

"I hear one peep out of you and everyone you care about; will end up like those wolfs over there and that little brat that had the sword. Not mentioning your punishment will be far worse." Zaron slowly raised himself and even though it was dark Kari felt his gaze and knew he was grinning evilly. "Hmmm… Maybe we should do this somewhere else." Zaron took one hand away from Kari's wrist, she was too scared to move and he knew this. Kari closed her eyes and winced as she felt a large stabbing pain in her leg as Zaron injected her with some unknown drugs.

After a few moments her whole body felt heavy like led and she could barely keep her eyes open.

* * *

The whole castle was awoken the next day, to a very loud very high pitched scream. The castle guards went running to the source of the scream - Kari's room. 

Marth and Allen were some of the first to arrive; blood making its way out from under the door greeted them. Marth and Allen looked at each other, nodded then Marth readied himself and rammed into the door taking it from its hinges.

As the door opened a rancid stench wafted through the hall. Everyone covered their noses at the smell travelled.

"Hay Schezar you should come and see this." Marth shouted from within his voice muffled from holding his nose. As Allen stepped into the room, he saw what he had expected. Karn and Narnia were dead in heaps on the floor, flies already inhabiting the corpses. The others came in shortly after; Van told Merle and Hitomi to keep back.

Van walked in the room and saw the too wolfs but something else court his eye on the window frame. A dagger with a note, it was not addressed to anyone in particular so he read though it quickly.

"Hay you two, he left a note." Marth snatched the note out of Vans hands; read it then cursed in some odd language (most likely Zandrion), shoved the note into Allen's hands and stormed off once again.

* * *

Allen was unable to read the note till later that day because of guards and other officials that drifted in and out of Kari's room one finding the syringe. 

"Looks like he drugged the princess to get her out of the castle. Killed those things to get to her. Doesn't look like she put up much of a fight, so he probably drugged her soon as he killed those two." The general made his report and left. Everyone was surprised he had called her a 'Princess' since she seemed to have many titles, the most common Hitomi heard was that she was a 'Goddess'. The general must have known who he was dealing with.

"What's the note say Allen?" Millerna had asked the one thing everyone wanted to know.

"I-I don't know." Allen read the note out loud.

"_Spiders got the Butterfly and made his web round Freid. Kill the spider to save the butterfly."_

They all stood there thinking. The spider was Zaron, the butterfly Kari. What did he mean by 'his web'? As they thought a young soldier came running.

"Sir! Sir! There's unknown Guymelefs surrounding Freid. Sir!"

"How Many?" Van had been thinking, People risked their lives for the Zandrions and feared the Draconians. Why was he bothered about Kari? There was something about her, was it because she was Fanelian?

"A good two thousand on the northern front. Sir." The soldier held his last words, till Chid asked what he held from them. "The leader of these Guymelefs; is the red Melef of Zaibach Sir. The one that killed thousands Sir."

"No!" Everyone turned to Allen his worst nightmare had come true. "Dilandau!" Allen had dreaded this moment since Serena had been taken. The return of Dilandau. Allen told his story.

Hope had grown thinner with each passing day Serena was gone. Kari had said that if Dilandau ever re-surfaced the chance of getting Serena back was extremely slim. Allen had done his best to keep Dilandau from re-surfacing, keeping Serena away from Violence and fire – which, was hard to do at the castle and she was not happy so she lived with Kari in Quintez till Allen quit the Knights Caeli and joined them. Very few people knew about Serena's past and he had wanted it to stay that way, but news spread fast in Quintez, so they moved her to the small cottage where Allen spent a good part of his life in. When taking her there; they were attacked and Serena was taken. Kari had flown after them but she was attacked and injured and they got away.

"Karia can fly?" Van and the others were surprised.

"Erm… Yer. I never asked how she did it, since she doesn't have any wings." Allen answered

* * *

Hitomi had gone in search for answers. She was determined to get some and straight for once. She knocked on Allen's door and got no answer. She was sure he was in his room. She had asked San and Yan. She knocked again and tried the door, it was open. 

Hitomi walked slowly into the room closing the door behind her.

"Allen?" Hitomi walked round the room, "Allen?"

"Hitomi!" Hitomi spun round. Allen looked like he just had come from a shower, thankfully Hitomi thought he wore trousers and had a towel round his neck. "Is there something you want Hitomi?" Allen pushed back his wet hair from his face only to have it fall down again. Hitomi noticed the scar Allen had received when protecting her two years back, she had been so worried for his life when it happened, but saw he had several more on his torso and arms now.

"Allen how did you get so many scars?" Allen thought a moment then answered plainly.

"Training with Kari." Allen smiled as if that was a good thing "So you wanted something?" He did not want to take this conversation any further.

"Oh…Yes… I wanted to ask…" Hitomi was cut off by a soldier barging through the door.

"Sir. The Guymelefs on the Northern front are advancing!" Allen removed the towel from his neck. "Your requested Sir."

"I'm-I'm sorry Hitomi we'll have to finish this later." Allen grabbed a shirt and ran out following the soldier."

"We didn't even start anything." Hitomi mumbled to her self getting frustrated that she was not getting anywhere.

* * *

Allen followed the man to the Guymelef hold, there were several men and Van stood round a table. Chid was still too young to pilot a Guymelef so was unable to fight in the oncoming attack. 

"Allen what do you plan to do?" One of the men asked.

"I had planed to try and get Scheazade here but with those Melefs led by Dilandau advancing already I'll have to use one of your Melefs. That is if you have one spare." The men looked at each other unsure.

"The workings of our Guymelefs are very different compared to the elaborate ones of Scherazade." The men were worried for Allen Van could tell.

"I'm sure Allen could work them. He didn't _always_ pilot Scherazade, and besides I doubt he would want to miss out on all the fun." Van grinned.

The men went through the procedures, depending on if Marth arrived in time with backup, the plan changed. It was simple but well thought out, Protect the castle and Freid; as much as possible. First wall, second and third, evacuate the castle if second wall is broken. Have some Melefs and men on other perimeters just in case. This tactic had worked before they hoped it would work again.

* * *

The soldiers put off an attack as much as possible waiting last moment before the invaders began moving towards towns and were seen as a definite threat. They did not really want to do anything without Zaibachs backup, But in the end they had no choice. 

Hitomi, Merle, Millerna and Chid remained at the castle as Van and Allen moved out. Hitomi begged them not to go to wait for Marth; she had a horrible felling the signs were everywhere. No backup, Kari asking Van not to use blood pack, her disappearance. Allen piloting a Guymelef he had never really piloted before. Everything was driving her mad. But there was nothing she could do they had left, for the battle.

* * *

As they arrived they noticed the dark cloud that hung over the invading army. How the air seemed dense and overpowering – A great storm was coming, ready to wash away the souls of the dead and clean the land of blood, and any evidence that a battle had raged. 

The army from Freid looked small compared to the apposing one. The Melefs looked new, with a range of different weapons, swords, clubs, liquid metal/ Crima Claws, flamethrowers, and any weapon a Melef could use. They did not seem to have a chance.

"How on Gaea did he manage to get such a vast army?" Van along with most men in the Army were lost for words.

"Beats me. Those Melefs are top of the range, well most of them are." Allen and Van alike could not make sense of things, how could Zaron make an army of so many without anyone noticing?

"They don't seem to have any markings so I doubt they're stolen."

The Melefs started to advance towards the army Van led. Allen was to keep back, he had had a few runs the borrowed Guymelef and was pretty good but not as good as he was in Scheazade, Van had said it was probably best he was not in Scheazade anyway because it would have been too easy for Zaron to pick him out. Allen made a point of reminding Van that Zaron hated Draconians more than he hated himself.

The heavens roared and lighting crashed, the storm had begun; along with the battle. Soon the rain would fall. The Battle raged and men fell beneath blade, claw and flame. The land was on fire, the sky full of black cloud and smoke. The battle ground was lit with the occasional flash of lighting and filled with cries from men who fell or charged. There was loss from both sides but Freid held strong.

Allen had been hit a few times but that was expected.

"Allen!" Van looked back Allen was surrounded and had taken a bad hit. Van finished off the soldier he had been fighting and went to assist Allen. He made quick work of the surrounding men and looked down at his fallen friend. Allens Melef had lost its legs and its main arm.

"You look a little legless."

"Wouldn't be the first time." Allen clambered out of the wrecked Melef.

"You better get out of here it's not safe." Van closed Escflownes visor, turned and went to carry on fighting. There were few Melefs from Freid left, but plenty of opposing Guymelefs. They had come from the Easterly front and now outnumbered Freid greatly. To make matters worse a ship was coming up from the horizon.

"Hay Schezar, up here!" Allen looked up.

"Gaddess!" The Crusade and crew had arrived. They lowered a ladder for Allen.

"Hay Schezar we miss much of the fun?" All the men cheered as they saw their old boss again. "Scheazades ready to go Sir if you're going to go out there, looks like they could do with your help." Allen looked out on to the Battle field. Van was face to face with Alsedies the red Guymelef of Dilandau.

To Van nothing else mattered. He had figured out that Zaron had destroyed Fanelia. That Karis many secrets would never be told. That Zaron would destroy everything he had left unless he was stopped, but he had to go through Dilandau first. He did not care that Dilandau was a victim in Zaibachs experiments, that inside that bastard was Allens little sister; who he had met before and liked, she was a mouse trapped within a monster; and that mouse would never been seen again. Allen would understand.

Van readied himself and watched as Dilandau laughed and created two large metal spires.

"I've been waiting for my revenge Van." Dilandau licked his lips "Mmmm this is going to be fun… get ready lord Van YOUR GOING TO DIE!" Dilandau charged aggressively, Van blocked but was pushed backwards. Dilandau backed off and the metal spires turned back to liquid metal and trickled back into the Alseides. Van along with everyone in the Crusade knew what was coming. Gaddess sent orders to Kio and the Crusade started rising to miss the oncoming flame attack. Van would wait till the last moment to doge the attack or grin and bear it.

Beyond the battle still raged the unknown ship coming ever closer warning of a horrible defeat.

"BURN!" Dilandau aimed and fired the flamethrower of Alseides. All that could be heard was Dilandau's mad laughter as he swung his arms wildly following Van as he ran to get Dilandau from behind.

Everyone watched from the safety of the Crusade as others were caught in the Flames, Listening to their faint screams.

Suddenly the flames stopped, the laughter replaced with a cry. Van turned back. Dilandau had lost his main arm. How?

"What the fuck?" Dilandau spun round looking for his opponent, he noticed many other Melefs fall under invisible attacks. It did not take him long to figure out what was going on. "Zaibachs Stealth Cloaks? Lord Zaron will not be pleased" Dilandau commented through gritted teeth. Van concentrated he could see the Guymelefs like before there was not many but Zarons men could not handle the invisible giants.

"Van!" Van turned- Nothing- He blinked and a Melef appeared in front of him, it was nothing special, the visor opened – Marth. "Van take Kari to the Crusade, I'll handle Dilandau." Van in return opened Escaflownes visor and looked down at the chained Kari in the hand of Marths Melef.

"Right." Van transformed Escaflowne into its legendary white dragon form and Marth carefully handed Kari over. Van noticed a few of Zarons men get thrown away as this transaction went on, he could not be bothered to see how many men were on the look out and decided to get going for he was vulnerable In the air. Van looked back and caught Marth disappear.

Van flew fast though slowing to doge several attacks; mainly those from Dilandau, he could hear angry yells from the hot headed pyromaniac. His lost arm stopped him from flying and made his aim off.

Van looked down at the dormant Kari; he noticed the bruising on her neck and the signs of a needle puncture _'strangled, drugged, and chained.'_ He thought _'The only way to keep her from doing any harm to Zaron and contacting her brother.' _In some strange way Van felt himself feeling sorryfor Kari, he realised he had no idea what she went through.

The Crusade was a distance away moving out of range. As Van landed Gaddess took Kari and Merle leaped onto him knocking him down.

"Oh Lord Van, your ok." Merle licked (kissed) Van on the cheek.

"Erm… Is she ok?" Ryden as well as a few other crew members were crowded round the chained Princess.

"Van! Surly the battles not over." Allen walked out a side door then noticed Kari on the floor. He raised an eyebrow. "Are you all going to stand there or is someone going to pick that lock?" He walked over to view the battle ground and stood by Vans side.

"That ship from Zaibach then?"

"Yer. He's using the Stealth Cloaks"

"Erm…Schezar… We can't pick this lock, it's full of some weird Zandrion magic it's all glowy and stuff." Allen took one last glance at the falling Dilandau, he knew in his heart this would be his last encounter. Marth would finish him off. Van stayed and watched the battle he had no intension of rejoining the battle. He was to stay and stand with Merle watching.

Zarons army was falling, Dilandau was going wild.

"You think this is Funny HAY? You think you can defeat ME?" Every now and again Dilandau got lucky and hit someone but they were toying with him. Hitting him not to damage just to annoy.

Hitomi came walking in with Millerna just as Allen bent down and tore off the front of Karis dress an inch or two above the knee.

"Allen!" Millerna was completely shocked. He on the other hand did not hear her or chose not to for her lent over Kari and pulled out a small key from a white lace garter she wore on he left leg. Hitomi noticed that this key glowed like the blade that belonged to the mysterious extending staff.

"Here." Allen straightened himself and threw the Skelenton key at Gaddess. "That should open it." Allen was about to go back to Vans side when Millerna stopped him stepping over Kari.

"Allen, how did you know she had that on her? And how could you just… But in such a place… Allen you're a gentleman." Chuckles and held in laughter came from the crew at the statement 'gentleman'.

"Hay. Don't worry Princess. Kays like one of the guys. She won't mind." Teo answered.

"Yer well… Better Schezar did it than one of us." Ort laughed "She would probably break our necks if _we _ever touched her."

"Your necks maybe. She don't mind me round, we go back even before she met Schezar. Why you think he gave me the key?" Allen laughed under his breath at his friends' argument. Hitomi had gone to stand by Van; her head was rested on his shoulder, his head resting lightly on hers. Merle still clung to his arm. She hated him out of her sight.

As Ort and Gaddess argued Allen Pulled Millerna to one side.

"Is there something wrong?" He avoided using her name or the term 'Princess'

"Yes there is Allen. I don't care how much like the _'guys'_ Kari is, but she _still is_ a woman and what you did… it's not like you."

"I don't see what all the fuss is about."

"Well you… in front of them…and" Poor Millerna had lost the ability to form sentences.

"Is that what you're worried about? Look there's no need, that lot's seen her in less than that." Allen indicated to the crew and began walking their way when he saw Kari was _still_ chained.

"Wait." Millerna grabbed him by the arm. "What do you mean by that? When?" Allen smiled awkwardly. Why couldn't she just drop it?

He sighed, "Back when she stayed at the Castle. A long time ago." Millerna was confused though she understood that he meant his castle on the border. "When we were together." She let go of his arm. She had never known.

"You two were lovers?" Now Allen was lost for words. He thought she had known. "Just forget it." Millerna ran off to her quarters.

"Ah-Ha! Got it open." Ryden shouted. The argument between Gaddess and Ort was only stopped when a large cry came from the battle field and Hitomi gasped.

Everyone ran to the edge of the Crusade.

Marths men were coming out of Stealth-mode. The battle had been won. Dilandau was dead. Allen's eyes flickered from Kari to everyone stood watching the battle field. He slowly made his way towards the others. They parted to let him through. Hitomi and Merle had been the ones to gasp at the sight of Marth giving his final blow.

The Crusade began moving backwards towards the wreck. Allen looked down; it was hard to guess what he was thinking.

"What's going on?" The crew turned. Kari had awoken and stood; they parted making a path that led to Allen.

Kari walked with all her grace and beauty towards her friend; she took up her place next to him. Neither said a word.

Millerna had decided it would be best to apologise and made her way back to the large chamber. Millerna walked out and saw the parted men and the path that led to Kari and the blonde ex-Knight she so adored. She watched as Kari slowly reached for Allens hand by her side, he took it. Tears formed in her eyes as their fingers locked together, everyone noted this action and at first thought they were having a telepathic conversation but then realised there was no need; for they knew each other too well and they could read each other like books.

As the ship moved closer Marth came out of hiding.

He looked up at Allen and shot him an evil glare. He had known about Dilandau and now stared at Allen with his cold eyes for his even colder heart would never warm for him. His glare turned to a small smile intended for Kari.

"You better go to him. He's been so worried." Allen did not take his eyes off the wreck of Alseides. Everyone could tell he hated Marth, not just for killing his sister but he would now take Kari away as well – news had travelled of Kari's departure.

Kari did not say a word but looked at her beloved rogue with eyes that said _'I know how u feel,'_ and _'I'll always love you.'_ She smiled and kissed him lightly on the cheek. He did not move nor say another word.

She stepped off the edge and hovered in the air still holding his hand. Everyone was amazed by this ability; they had never seen her fly before; though they stayed silent. Kari slowly drifted away then finally let go of Allen's hand, smiled lovingly at him and made her way towards her brother.

As Hitomi watched Kari a vision struck her, a flash hit Kari in the chest piercing the Heart, her eyes widened and she just stood there; blood flowing from her chest. Hitomi staggered as the vision ended.

"Hitomi?" She fell into Vans arms "Hitomi?" Hitomi was shaking all over.

"Kari she's…She's…She's going to die." This caught everyone's attention.

"What? How?"

"Impossible."

"Kay can't die."

The crew talked among themselves in disbelief.

Marth had come out of his Melef and jumped down as Kari landed. She ran towards her brother, her twin, and was greeted with open arms. Marth lifted her and spun her around, which fell into an embrace. The crusade was only a few feet off the ground now making for a soft lading.

Though the dark clouds covered the sky blocking the light, something flickered in the corner of Allen's eye. Van and Hitomi noticed it as well. Kari had her back to the wreck of the Alseides. They spoke, happy to be together

"I've done it Kari…I've finally killed him." Marth patted the sword at his side. "Right through the heart, you should have seen his face. It's over, it's finally over." Marth Held Kari by the shoulders. Smiling down at his beloved sister. She was so dear to him everyone knew. He had been in Zaibach when Zaron had destroyed Zandria, the Elders the only ones to tell him that Kari was the only survivor. When he had left for Zaibach he made it snow every year just over her cottage in the middle of summer to say _'I'm fine and thinking of you.'_

"Kari because of this I thought…maybe…maybe we could…" He stopped mind-sentence and looked beyond his sister – he thought he had seen something moving.

The others on the Crusade noticed this as well. Allen's blood ran cold. He jumped the last few feet to the ground. Scrambled to his feet. And ran shouting towards them. Kari noticed him jumping down. She looked at her brother, a look of confusion on his face. Kari slowly turned to see what was behind her.

"GET DOWN!"

Kari was suddenly twisted and pushed to the ground. As she fell everything seemed to move in slow motion. She saw the spike of metal flying through the air. She saw her brother twist to doge it. She saw it pierce his chest. Go flying through the other side past Allen. She saw the blood flowing from the small hole like a fast flowing stream. She saw his eyes and the look of his face. He fell to the ground flat on his back. She was sure she heard him whisper "bastard" as he fell.

"MARTH!" Kari crawled over to where her brother laid, his eyes open, he was still, and he was dead.

In the last moments of life Dilandau had aimed his remaining arm at Kari firing that sharp, thin, spike she had seen. He had aimed for her heart but Marth was slightly taller than her but it still struck his.

Dilandau cursed at his failure to hit Kari and took his last breath. The rain fell.

Allen looked up at the one person he most likely truly loved. She wept over her brother, as the rain fell. Everyone on the Crusade watched the rain fall; they watched it wash away the death and the pain of the battle. Marth was right… 'It was over'.

Just about everyone expected it and it came. A pillar of light to take Kari and her brother away. As the light covered them she looked up with such saddened eyes put her hands over her heart and reached out for Allen. He did the same but with one hand.

Then she was gone. The rain still fell.

A/N: please no flames... u no wat forget it flame all u like...sorry to any Marth and or Dilandau fans

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or anything to do with it. But i do own Kari n a few other ppl that turn up like poker n maria(the list is very long ish) so plz dont use them wiv out asking (y ne one would i have no idea)


	9. Dead and Alive

A/N: right this chapter contains mild language, some nudity and scenes of a sexual nature … lol I sound like a video tape.

**Chapter 9 Dead and Alive.**

The Crusade was silent and seemed to move very slowly. Allen had not left his room as well as Millerna. The crew talked mainly to themselves about Kari, her brother and Dilandau. Van spoke to Hitomi as Merle slept.

"Hitomi?" Hitomi was sat next to Van in his small room, he looked down at his sword; it had the crest of Fanelia on it, the sword of the king.

"Yes, Van."

"Will you be returning… to your home… after all this is over." Hitomi looked towards her love, that same sadness in his eyes. She had not really thought about her home since she arrived, there had always been other things to keep her mind busy.

"I … I don't know really… I haven't really thought about it." Hitomi sighed "I don't know if I want to go back…" Vans head snapped up and he looked at her surprised, now she had the sadness within her eyes. She continued, "After I returned things changed... they didn't seem right… I tried to get back to normal, and I was alright but after the first few months… well… then things got bad…" Tears formed in Hitomi's eyes, she never realised it made her sad talking about it. Van took her in his arms, and kissed her gently on the head.

"I'm so sorry Hitomi, I never knew, I never had any idea."

"WHAT THE … AHHH... BLOODY FUCKING PIECE OF CRAP…STUPID SON OF A…" Van and Hitomi was taken back to life on the ship as shouting came drifting down the hall, followed buy a loud crash and more shouting.

They decided to find out what was going on as they left the room, smoke filled the hall.

"What's going on?" Allen had emerged, "Someone get a window open." Soon the smoke was gone and they found the source of the noise. Ryden was in the main engine room, the shouting had travelled up communication pipes into the halls.

"What happened?" Allen asked as he climbed down, Van, Hitomi, and the very angry Merle with most of the crew listened.

"I think its broken Schezar." Came Rydens reply.

"What? Not one of the engines."

"No my foot… when I kicked the control box." Allen sighed.

"Gaddess take over from Kio, get him down here… and get someone to get him out." Allen climbed back up the small ladder and began walking back in the direction of his room.

"What about his foot?" Gaddess asked, Allen pondered on this,

"If it is broken you better get the Princess."

"What about me?" Everyone turned to see Millerna stood in the hall way, Merle had gone back to Vans room to sleep, after mumbling something that sounded like:_ "I hope that bastard has broken his stupid foot, after waking me up, deserves him right."_ Millerna looked straight at Allen, the crew knew how she felt, it was hard not to know. They also knew that Millerna was jealous of Kari, and hated it when they said that he was still in his room; because it meant he was still upset on her leaving.

"Ryden might have broken his foot, could you look at it for him?" Everyone kept quiet, even Ryden had stopped moaning.

"Would it usually be _Karia_ that would have had a look?" Millerna said this scornfully meaning her words to hurt. Allen ignored her and walked past, her face clearly showing her anger. "Tell me Allen…" He stopped. Someone had helped Ryden out the engine room, and took him to his room; Kio had gone down and taken half the crew- those not doing anything important with him- now all that stood in the hall was Van. Hitomi, Allen and Millerna. "Tell me Allen… How can you love someone when you get hurt every time you kiss?" Van and Hitomi seemed more shocked to hear these words than Allen did. He just stood there his back to them all saying nothing. "I'm sorry Allen." Van and Hitomi were confused what was going on.

"Leave her alone." Allen turned to face Millerna.

"What's the matter _Schezar_ have I pissed you off?" This was no longer Millerna's voice but a chilling, deeper one. The voice laughed "This isn't the most suitable body but it works for now, her mind has been drifting, easy to get into."

"Leave her alone" Allen sounded angry this time.

"Hey Schezar there's a large merchant ship heading this way I think its Dryden." came the call down one of the pipes.

"Looks like we'll have to finish this later _Allen Schezar_." Millerna collapsed.

* * *

The ship was Dryden, who thankfully gave them a lift to Palas. Allen explained about Millerna, well kind of, Dryden did not seem interested he was more upset to hear about Kari no being onboard, when his pilot had told him it was the Crusade he had hoped to finally meet the famous Karia Alkia. 

When they reached Palas Millerna woke up, she could not remember anything about the trip home, or having her mind and body taken oven by some sort of telepath. She was soon called upon; as her father had been taken ill again and needed to speak to her. Everyone was shown to there rooms where Hitomi soon fell asleep.

Hitomi's dream:

_Hitomi was stood in a large hall way the walls decorated with expensive looking paintings, the floor marble perhaps, servants walking round with jugs and plates in there arms. Suddenly shouts came down the hall._

"_Hey come here… You can't get away that easy." A little kid came running down the fancy halls; she had long white hair and wore a once clean and pretty dress covered with flowers and lace. A tall and handsome man was walking after her, also dressed to impress. The man came up behind the little girl and scooped her up in his arms, too her dismay of course; though she didn't struggle. He set her down and kneeled in front of her. _

"_What would your father say if he saw you little Princess?"_

_The scene changed. Hitomi was stood in grand gardens, the flowers and trees so healthy and beautiful. _

"_What would your father say?" Hitomi looked towards the couple sat under a large oak tree. A young man sat with his arm round a woman around the same age. He had short black hair, and wore simple clothes. The man was very handsome, and reminded Hitomi ofsomeone; but she could not think where from. She on the other hand had long white hair and wore a very beautiful dress like the one of the child Hitomi had seen. She also wore a crown of flowers on her head all pinks and reds. _

"_What would he say if he knew? I'm nothing but a servant boy. And you a Princess." He looked down at the woman._

"_I don't care, we played together as children, he never cared then, I love you." She kissed the man, "Please don't call me Princess."_

"_Okay." He laughed, "My beautiful Butterfly."_

End of dream:

Hitomi woke with a start. Kari?

Hitomi looked round the dark room; it was very grand; with a balcony of its own. She felt something heavy at the end of her bed and saw Merle curled up, asleep. Hitomi sighed and got out of bed trying her best not to wake Merle. The doors to the balcony were open and she could feel the breeze from outside. The night was warm. As Hitomi looked out in to the court yard she noticed what looked like Allen walking off into the night, Hitomi leaned over the barrier to get a better look. The man turned round, to see if anyone was following and pulled his hood up more to cover his face, as he did this Hitomi saw it was indeed Allen.

"I wonder where he's off to." Hitomi jumped and griped the barrier tightly to stop herself from falling.

"Merle!" Hitomi sat on the floor next to the teenage cat girl. "I thought you were asleep."

"Well I was but _somebody _woke me up." Merle rolled her eyes.

"Haven't you got your own room?" Hitomi had become annoyed with the little cat girl, the thought that she had not changed crossed her mind.

"Well yes… hey isn't that lord Van." Merle pointed to someone that clearly looked like van.

"He must be following Allen." Merle and Hitomi looked at each other in thought.

* * *

The girls were right, Van was following Allen he was not sure where to though, Van thought he was doing a good job at following him though at times he was not sure. Allen often stopped and looked around. 

Van followed Allen to the worst part of the Austrian slums, he stopped at a large wooden building which was lightly lit and quite a lot of noise also emitted from the building. There were no windows on the bottom floor and those on the top had been boarded up. Allen walked to the back of the building and knocked on a small wooden door, he never waited for an answer and walked straight in. Van hurried to follow him in, but the door was quick to close. Van slowly walked in, only to be grabbed by the collar, and pulled in.

"Van!" Allen let go of him

"I'm sorry for following you Allen its just I was…where are we?" Van looked round they were stood in a long hall with several doors on all sides and a curtain at the end, music and laughter coming from that direction.

"Hi Allen." Three women dressed in fine silks, their hair in buns and curls came walking out one of the rooms.

"Evening ladies."

"Oh you hear that girls, he called us 'Ladies', you're too good for us Schezar." Said the oldest looking woman in green.

"So Allen, What you doing here?" Said the other in yellow.

"Come to take us up on our offer?" Said the last in blue. The women crowed round him looking for an answer.

"I'm sorry girls, I'm looking for Maria." All the girls moaned.

"Awww… too bad… she's in there" The one in blue pointed down the hall to the curtained off room.

"Thank you girls..." Allen began walking down the hall then turned to address the girls again, "Keep an eye on him you three… and hands off… got that." The girls nodded and took van in to one of the side rooms. Van looked as if he was about to have a panic attack.

Allen walked down the hallway the music and laughter getting louder; as soon as he entered he was forced into a waltz with the rest of the room. He spotted Maria dressed in red at the other end of the room, and began making his way towards her. Maria soon spotted him and waited forhim to make his way through the dancing people.

"What you doing here?" Maria had to almost shout to be heard over the music.

"I came for the key." He shouted back. A man looked over at the two and Maria pushed up close to him. She reached down her top and pushed Allen to the wall placing a small iron key in his back pocket. Maria kissed Allen lightly on the corner of his lips.

"You're bad for business Schezar." Allen snuck out the same way he came and fetched Van.

Van followed Allen to Maria's. As he unlocked the door slight sobbing could be heard coming from one of the rooms. Allen ran upstairs, Van walking having no idea what was going on. Allen opened the door to Kari's room. A woman dressed in a red robe sat at the side of the bed, by the side of another.

"Kari?"

The woman looked up; she had been crying, at a glance you would not have thought that this woman was Kari, but at a closer inspection you could tell. The woman before them both had black and white hair and two scars on her face one on each cheek.

"Allen." Kari looked at the woman in the bed. "She's dead Allen, I was too late." Allen sat next to Kari.

"What about the boys." He put his arm round her and helped her up into the large downstairs room.

Van had been told to leave and return to the palace, as Allen sat down with Kari and a mug of tea. He had left her to sort out a body collector for the young woman, when he returned he found Kari in Maria's room, laid on the bed. Maria's room was the largest in the house it was mainly took up by a large four posted bed covered in red velvet, silk sheets.

Allen sat on the edge of the bed and stroked Kari's hair.

"The body collector told me how Mar died, you couldn't have helped her." She turned over to face him, and sat up.

"I know but, I can't help think…" Allen put his finger over Kari's lips and kissed her.

"Don't worry about that now…I'm… I'm so happy you're ok." Kari looked away "Hmmm…"

"What is it?" Allen smiled, it was like he was hypnotised, "What?"

"You're so beautiful…" Kari half-heartedly laughed, "Its true… you are. You could have any man on Gaea… and yet… you're sat here with me."

"That's because I love you, I said I would be back. I don't want any man on Gaea I want you." Kari touched her past lovers cheek, he took her hand and kissed it.

"Even when I grow old, and you still look as beautiful as you do now."

"Even when you grow old." Their lips touched.

Kari wrapped her arms around her beloved. Allen kissed he bear neck, her soft skin like rose petals.

"Why do I feel these things for you? I love you with all my heart." Kari pulled away. She slowly pulled Allens shirt off over his head and ran her hands over the slight scars that adorned his chest and arms.

He shuddered as her fingers moved across his ribs. They kissed again; Allen placed his hand on Karis face and ran his thumb across her lips.

As Allen looked at his love he saw how pale she actually was, the darkness of her eyes, and the redness of her lips.

She looked so odd in the red robe; something most likely browed from Maria. He gently slipped the robe off her shoulders, just low enough to see the small butterfly tattoo on her left breast.

They kissed this time more passionately as their love for one anther was freed. There was no longer anyone to keep them apart, to hurt them.

Kari sat back so she was in the middle of the large red bed, the robe had become loose and covered very little; Allen leaned over so that he was looking down at his love, he kissed Kari on the lips; then moving slowly his kisses travelled down her body, her neck, her shoulder, her chest, the butterfly. Kari sighed.

They both moved so it looked like Kari was sat on Allen pelvis. Their movements fluid like water. She kissed him again her hands caressing thescared skin, moving down she teasingly undid the belt buckle and zip to his trousers she slowly moved her hands to his hips and slid them off. She smiled at the sight of his dark grey boxers.

Kari edged herself off the bed and stood with her back to Allen. She slowly undid the tie to browed robe. Allen stood as the robe fell to the floor. Allen came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her bear waist; he kissed her neck once more.

Kari turned so she faced her blonde lover. She kissed him this time more strongly, his tongue massaging hers, his hands moving down her waist, hers down his back finding the rim to the dark grey boxer-shorts.

* * *

As dawn began to brake, Allen woke, Kari wrapped in his arms, her head resting on his chest. He looked at his sleeping love and remembered their love-making of the night, how different it was from times before; the way they felt, the way they were; it was just so different. All that mattered now was Kari; how she felt; how she was. Kari meant the world to him; she was all he had left and she was all he needed. He smiled and kissed her gently on the forehead.Allen slowly edged off the bed trying not to wake her. He dressed quietly, looking now-and-again at the sleeping princess. 

As he walked out the room closing the door silently he noticed Maria sat at the small table downstairs a mug in her hand. She stood as he came down the stairs.

"Maria when did you arrive home?"

"Ages ago…" She did _not_ look happy," You're lucky Schezar that I didn't bring any work home with me. Oh! But that would have been so fun to explain" Maria walked forward as if she was addressing someone "'I hope you don't mind if we use a different room tonight… sounds like my old friend the ex-Knight's fucking _'The Bringer'_ again."

"Maria!" Allen was appalled by the manner in which she had said that.

"I'm sorry Allen…Look I'm happy for the two of you but…Now… You could have picked a better time to make up."

"It's not like I planed this all… I never even knew she was back."

"I know…it's just after everything that's happened…" Maria was finding it hard to get the words out. It had been a shock for her for Kari to appear on her doorstep out of the blue, she had heard about what happened in Freid. Little did they know but Kari was sat at the bedroom door in her red robe listening in on their conversation.

"So what you planning on doing Schezar?"

"STOP THERE ARMED MEN!" With a large crash and several shouts men came running in through the back and amazingly enough the front door. Three men grabbed Allen and two pushed Maria back. Kari came running out the bedroom door.

"What's going on?"

"Don't worry Miss. We have him now." Said one of the men closest to the stairs.

"Let me go… What have I done…?"

"Shut up you!" Another hit Allen over the head with his unsheathed sword.

"Hey! What do you think your doing?" Kari was half way down the stairs.

"Look Miss. This _man_ is wanted for murder." Maria and Kari gasped alike.

"Murder. How is that possible? He hasn't left the sight of anyone for months." Maria barged her way through the soldiers.

"We're not talking about a matter of months Miss. More the matter of years." Said one stopping Maria getting any closer to Allen. Kari gasped and everyone turned to look at her. Allen had not put up anymore of a fight since he was hit over the head.

Kari whispered under her breath "Gelguran."

* * *

Kari dressed and managed to catch up to the men taking Allen away she asked why a case so old had been taken up. The man she asked told her that the son of the man Allen had killed wanted revenge, and that he had chosen this time because he thought people would never have believed his words against those of a well respected Knight. 

When they arrived at the dungeons the men were told that "he" wanted to look into the eyes of his fathers' killer. Two men held Allen and pulled his head back as a robed man walked forward. He dropped his hood.

"I want you to pay."

"No!" Kari gasped as Allen was dragged away a look of horror on his face. Zaron.

Zaron walked forward towards Kari, but stopped half way. Now he was horrified, but this didn't last long as a scowl appeared.

"Jhono." Zaron walked away without saying another word. Kari did not know what to think by Zarons words till a shadow fell over her. Kari turned to see who it was stood behind her.

"Father!"

A/N: this is where it gets very interesting...i guess...all i can say is things start happening a lot faster now...please review even if its a flame

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or anything to do with it. But i do own Kari n a few other ppl that turn up like poker n maria(the list is very long ish) so plz dont use them wiv out asking (y ne one would i have no idea)


	10. Just the beginning

**A/N:**this chapter starts on a flashback...

**Chapter 10 Just the beginning.**

"_Boss?" Gaddess walked into the small study, a concerned look on his face._

"_Yes Gaddess?" Allen was sat at a small table filling in the latest reports. He did not look up from his work._

"_Maria's here…" This time he looked up and saw his friends face. "It's about Kay." Allen stood and walked down the halls of his castle towards the yard where Maria was stood the Shadow-Walkers by her side. _

"_What's happened?" Allen asked._

"_She wont say a word… she just appeared out of nowhere… she's a right mess, she hasn't even healed her wounds… there's one on her face it won't close… I didn't know what else to do." Maria looked tired, her eyes were red and a little puffy, a sign she had been crying too._

"_Where is she… you have to take me there." Maria nodded._

_Allen arrived at Kari's cottage, the flowers all dead, the air cold; like that of a battlefield after it has been fought. _

_Kari was sat in her room on a rocking-chair looking out the small window. She still wore her tattered white dress, bandages covering her hands and arms. She did not stir as Allen walked into the room, she stayed silent._

"_Kari?" Allen knelt and placed his hands on hers which she had rested on her lap, she turned to look at him, her eyes were so empty and lifeless, they had lost the glow they seemed to have. Allen noted the cut on her face covered with a bandage, the blood showing through. _

"_It was horrible…everyone was screaming…there was so much pain… everyone was in pain…burning…the slashes were so deep…everyone died… everyone's gone… so much death… everyone…Everyone's gone…" Kari burst into tears putting her bandaged hands to her face._

* * *

"Kari!" Hitomi shouted as she came running with Van and Merle, Millerna and Dryden came walking behind them. "Kari what's going on I heard Allen got arrested." Kari was not listening she stood there staring at the man that came up behind her, the man that Zaron had called Jhono. "Kari do you know this man." 

The man in question had long black hair tied behind him two strands coming down at the front. He looked young though was aged by three scars across his left jaw and a very large scar over his right eye which made him blind.

"It can't be… no your dead… you died like all the others… I saw him kill you…" He raised his right arm. Kari gasped.

"What you saw my dear was that man take my life, but he didn't kill me. Your brother found me and took me to Zaibach where they repaired my right side which was almost completely destroyed by the blast."

"I… I can't believe you were alive all these years!" Kari shouted at her father.

"I didn't know how to tell you darling… I wanted to tell you but… I was watching your life; how much you loved it living among these humans… I thought if I took you home you would hate me for doing so…so…"

"So you thought now was the best time… after Marth died… now…even with everything that's going on with Palas and Allen." Everyone stood watching Kari arguing with her father. He began to get angry.

"Karia!" He sounded harsh like when you would tell off a little child. "Karia, you are all I have left now and I will not lose you to that worthless human man. The Elders have ordered that you return and let things run their course… Zaron will _not _kill you if you return I know that for a fact, but if you stay here with _him… _I'm not sure what he will do." Everyone heard the worry in his voice.

"I don't care what the elders say… I'm not leaving Allen now… He never left me after everything that's happened… I owe him that at least." Kari began to walk away.

"You owe him nothing!" Jhono shouted at his departing daughter. "He broke your heart remember… when that bastard left you three years ago. I know about that because you came you Zaibach…" Jhono was cut off by his daughter.

"How dare you…how dare you do that… your loss of limbs must have meant a loss of blood… your mind is as open as a book to me…" Kari turned and looked at her father. As Hitomi stared she saw Marth within Kari, she saw his strength when he faced the king and fought on the battlefield in Freid. "I know what you did… what you said to him." Jhono sighed.

"I did that for you Karia… he would have only hurt you in the end." Jhono stepped forward.

"Don't you come near me… I don't want to talk to you." Kari left.

* * *

That night Hitomi went down to the dungeons with Van to speak with Allen, to try and work things out as to what was going on. They hadn't seen anything of Kari or her father since. 

As they entered the long hall way a soldier led them to Allen passing other men; some were chained others were not and grabbed at Hitomi, though the guard hit them after.

"He's down this way. He's the only murderer we got down here at the moment." The guard was only young and showed his discontent.

They heard voices.

"So, why's your father decided to come out of hiding now?"

"To take me back."

The guard and the others turned the corner, Allen was sat on the floor; on the other side closest to them was Kari sat opposite.

"What the… how you get down here?" The guard was gob smacked, Kari stood.

"I was just leaving."

Van went after her after a few moments, stopping her at an empty cell.

"Kari!" She stopped and turned to van.

"You called me Kari." She smiled, van stepped back a little; he had not realized.

"I guess I did… what is it with you… I know this is going to sound odd but… it's like I've known you longer somehow… you just don't seem right somehow." Kari looked as confused as Van felt. Though she laughed.

"Your right it does sound odd. But… perhaps it's because I met you when you were about five years old." Van was shocked he could not remember ever meting any Zandrions.

"Why were you in Fanelia?"

"Your mother asked my father to help yours, I naturally went with him. This was after your brother disappeared… when your father became sick." Van remembered back to those days.

Flashback:

Van aged five wondered out his room and down the halls to his father's rooms, his father Goau had been taken ill the day before and worried his mother dearly. As he walked the large halls he came across a girl some years older than his self, but younger than his brother of fifteen. She soon spotted him. The girl had white hair and wore a dress of fine silks.

"Who are you?" The young van asked.

"I'm Kari Alkia, King Jhono Alkia's daughter. Who are you?" The young Kari asked.

"I'm prince Van… is your dad going to help my father get better… I heard he could do that?"

End flashback.

Hitomi was stood alone in the dungeons; the guard had gone to find Kari and tell her off for being down there and to ask her not to tell anyone.

Allen was sat on the small cot that was in the cell; as Hitomi thought.

"So what is it you wanted?" Hitomi was taken aback, she hated it how he always knew what was on her mind lately, and that he came out with it straight up.

"I wanted to know if I was true… that you murdered someone." He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Yes." Hitomi gasped, it was not what she wanted to hear, she wanted him to say that it was Zaron trying to get back at him, but he had said it, he had murdered a man. "It was an accident…" Hitomi looked at him, 'an accident'. "… he was drunk… an idiot with a sword. It was sorted when it happened… he had no family…"

* * *

Jhono had been welcomed by the king with open arms into Palas and gave him a fine room. Jhono sat at a desk within his room, writing in a leather clad book. His room had a large double bed, with curtains and throws of red and gold, the whole room was red and gold for that matter. 

"Come in." No one had knocked at the door, yet he sensed someone there. Hitomi walked in. He did not look up to see who it was and kept on writing. "You are the young woman with the Draconian, are you not?" Hitomi walked into the room a little more noting the walking stick by his side. He looked up. "It's hard to walk with this leg."

"I'm sorry." Hitomi managed to say, her throat seemed to close and she found it hard to talk in front of him.

"Why should you be, you didn't course this pain I'm in… why are you here?" Hitomi scowled she thought this man very rude towards her and disapproved of his tone.

"I wanted to know about the Zandrions…I wanted to find out what was going on." Hitomi found it easier to talk that time. Jhono stood and took his cane; it had a gold top shaped like a wolf; which reminded Hitomi somewhat of Karn and Narnia.

"You wanted to know, or you want to know?"

"If you don't mind telling me, that is."

"Very well… lets go for a walk." Jhono led the way to the gardens of the palace; they were not as nice as those in Freid, but still quite beautiful. He sat at a stone bench; and patted the space next to him; Hitomi sat.

"So you want to know my people's story… well I'm sure you have heard them all by now… well you will be amazed to hear that most of it is true."

"True…" Hitomi thought back to what Van had said… '_There's a lot of different versions from then on'_ "so what's the right version?" Jhono sighed.

"Well it involves the Ispano tripe… the Draconians went to them for help… they wanted to get us off Gaea…" Jhono looked up at the two moons; Hitomi was on his right so she could not see his expression very well. "…the Ispano tripe invented four machines now known as the Guymelef, one for each of the leaders of the main countries." He looked down at Hitomi.

"Fanelia, Freid, Asturia and Zaibach." They both sat there thinking, most likely about different things, but she thought that Jhono did not seem all that bad – why was Kari so angry at him?

"What the hells going on?" Kari came out of nowhere, a trait she had seemed to master. Hitomi stood as a reaction.

"Erm… well… I asked your father if he could tell me about your people." Kari looked at her father, disapprovingly. "I'm sorry if I did something wrong."

"It's not you Miss Hitomi… my daughter has never seen eye to eye on talking about her peoples past… Though it was two Bringers ago."

"Two!" Hitomi was completely surprised, all this had happened before.

"Yes that is what I said. It all ended the same way… Gaea being reborn." Jhono stood slowly. Hitomi heard the creak of his false leg as he moved and walked back into the Palace. Kari left too, not in the same direction though.

* * *

The next day there was chaos in the Palace… Gelguran was dead. 

News had spread fast of Gelgurans demise, and the case against Allen was dropped…Kari suspected her father.

It was not until night fall did Kari get any peace, her father had done a disappearing act and the royal guard also suspected him. She had to say countless numbers of times that her father often left in such ways as he was a very busy man.

She had decided to wonder to the roof top, one of her favoured places in Palas. As she walked up the winding stairs she felt the cool breeze, and the calmness of the night. It was nearly autumn on Gaea, the harvest before the snow fell would be taken soon; and then the people of the slums ate at least one good meal before the starvation of winter. These thoughts made Kari stop in her tracks and think… winter was her brothers' time, where she helped the starving families the best she could. How she missed her brother dearly.

As she reached the top she was greeted by a man she had only met in passing, the very rich and very suave man known as Dryden.

"So you must be the famous Karia Alkia?" Dryden took Kari's hand and kissed it.

"You must be Dryden." She pulled her hand away. He grinned at her.

"I say… in all the tales they never say how beautiful you are." He reached for her hand again but Kari walked to the side.

"_All_ the tales mention my beauty, its part of being the Bringer." Kari looked over her shoulder at Dryden.

"I can see why Schezar likes you so much." Her head snapped to look at the merchant. Dryden laughed, "Man! I wish I had his luck… how did he manage to get the heart of a Zandrion?" Dryden looked at the princess, they were the same age believe it or not, but she had a sense of maturity about her.

"We grew up together …that's how." Dryden leaned against the wall.

"Really… well that is news." He smiled again "So how did you two come to grow up together?" Dryden was being genuine; he really did want to know. The Zandrions interested him ever since he came across his first book about them. Everyone he read was different in some way or another. He was not just asking because he thought he might have a chance with the Zandrion princess.

"I helped Balgus the sword-master once when he came across a mother dragon. Allen was known in Quintez with a few other young boys, they were in a bandits' gang, and well Balgus came to me one day with him and; I kept my eye on him like promised."

"I hope you're not talking about me." Allen came walking up the stairs looking a little worse for wear.

"Ahhh! So they let you out then?" Dryden smirked.

"They dropped the case." Allen walked up to Kari and gently kissed her on the cheek. Dryden was not impressed mainly because he did want to try his luck with her, you know just a little.

"Well the beautiful, young lady here was telling me, how you two met." He paused. "It's fascinating; I never knew you were a _bandit_ Allen." Allen cast his eyes down.

"It was before I met Balgus." Kari held his hand; he hated talking about his past. Dryden noticed and decided it was his time to leave.

* * *

"Schezar!" Jhono was waiting for him in his room. 

"What do you want?" Jhono stood.

"I saved your life, you little bastard…I didn't have to but I did for Karia." Jhono had Allen by the collar, showing his false limb.

"You killed Gelguran." Allen managed to say for Jhono was choking him. He let him go.

"He shouldn't have touched my daughter, but i should kill you; for you were that reason."

* * *

Dryden came running into the room which, Jhono, Kari, Hitomi, Van and Merle were sat. They were talking among themselves though it looked like Kari was arguing with her father again. 

"Sir Alkia … I came across a document that I believe to be written in Zandrion text. I was wondering if you would be kind enough to translate it." Dryden bowed and held out a scroll.

Jhono looked towards Kari and she nodded, he took the scroll from Dryden's hands. Jhono read aloud.

"_Gaea, Blue 12th moon. The Draconians have gone to the Ispano's for so called help to rid Gaea of us after they heard about the Bringer, Taker and Chosen one. I'm not sure what they will do._

_Gaea, Blue 20th moon. The Ispano Tripe have invented four things called 'Guymelefs' they seem dangerous. My daughter the Bringer has decided to talk to the leaders of the countries._

_Gaea, Blue 21st moon. Melli Asturia, Hari Zaibach and Freid Maurier are the only ones that will not agree to not fight us. Fanelia de Escalina will be the one spared._

_Gaea, White 2nd moon. The chosen one killed my son the Taker. Out of rage Kari my daughter kill him. In grief out of killing her love, she took her own life. Gaea is in the middle of a war. Zaibach has used these Guymelefs in aid to take over the other countries. As promised we the Zandrions will protect Fanelia._

_Gaea, White 22nd moon. After twenty days of war it has ended. We are down half, this will never happen again. Two Guymelefs have been destroyed; the other two will remain dormant. I will use the last of my power to create a world where my people can live in peace. Ruled by the few I have chosen, Parpill: the Elder of past times. Fera: the Elder of times to come. Knorance: the Elder of times now. Last of all, Memross: the Elder or memories."_

Van looked towards Jhono as he finished.

"These Guymelefs that lay dormant. Escaflowne is one of them?" Jhono nodded. "Then this other Melef, Zaron plans to wake it?"

Jhono nodded.

A/N: see i said things would make more sence now...y allen was wanted for murder comes up in later chapters

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or anything to do with it. But i do own Kari n a few other ppl that turn up like poker n maria(the list is very long ish) so plz dont use them wiv out asking (y ne one would i have no idea)


	11. The Golden Door

A/N: sorry for the very late update but I've been working on course work for my GCSE's … the schools decided that 9 isn't enough so I have to do one more … sighs evil school… Yes so please bare with me as updates will we kinda later from now on… till I have nothing to do… (Yer like in June when I leave ¬¬')

**Chapter 11 The Golden Door.**

Things had not been the same since they group had found out about the missing ancient Guymelef. Chid was sorting a search for it as well as Millerna whom had contacted Asturia in the hope to find such a Melef before Zaron did.

Hitomi had become frustrated with Allen and Kari for they kept quiet on all questions asked even those about the murder case.

"I can't stand it any more Van. It's driving me crazy. All I want to know is the meaning of these visions and dreams I keep having. I want to know how they all fix together." Hitomi had told Van of the vision she had had of whom she believed was Kari on Zandria as a child.

Van was sat in the small room watching Hitomi pace up and down.

"Well demand they tell you. To be honest I want to know what's going on, everything just seems so complicated." Van sighed. Hitomi stopped pacing.

"You're right it is; and confusing. I just don't know what's going on." Van stood.

"Very well let's go find out." Van took Hitomi by the wrist and began walking round the castle. They soon came across Merle.

"What you doing Lord Van.?" Merle came up and stopped in front of them both.

"We're looking for Kari and Allen. Do you know where they are?" Hitomi asked.

"Yer… they left a few moments ago." They both groaned. "I guess you could catch up to them if you really wanted too."

"Right. Which direction did they go in?" They all started walking again.

"Erm… in to the small wood behind the castle I think."

Van, Hitomi and Merle all walked to the wood (although it was more like an orchard) to talk to Allen and Kari. They did catch up with them to find that they were talking with Jhono.

They looked up from their conversation.

"Can we help you?" Jhono was the first to speak.

Jhono was sat on a stone bench his walking cane by his side. Kari was sat next to him, it still shocked Van and the others to see Kari with black and white hair as it did not seem to suit her. Allen was stood he wore his usual trousers and white shirt though had a sword hanging by his side, a rare sight in these past few months.

"We came for answers." Van stepped forward; Hitomi holding his hand.

"What kind of answers Draconian?" Jhono stood holding his cane tightly.

"Straight ones. Answers that make sense to the questions." Hitomi spoke that time impressing the Zandrion king.

"Very well and what are these questions?" Jhono stood upright.

"Who is Kari?"

"What kind of question is that?" Jhono was appalled.

"Who is she, what is she, who was the servant boy on Zandria, why was she the only survivor of Zarons attack on Zandria?" Jhono sighed and sat back down, it looked like his leg was causing him to be in a lot of pain.

"I will answer all but one of those questions."

Kari sat looking at her father, these questions Hitomi wanted answered were reasonable but the one about a servant boy, even she didn't know.

Jhono was about to speak when Hitomi had a premonition. She saw an arrow flying through the tress and hit Jhono in the heart from behind. She gasped and came back to reality. Kari stood and held Hitomi by the shoulders.

"What did you see Hitomi? What was it?"

"JHONO!" Van yelled as he saw what looked like twenty arrows hit him in the back.

"Father!" Kari turned to her father, kneeled and held him up by his shoulders. "Father! Please say something."

Jhono coughed up some blood and whispered two simple words. "I'm sorry." He died in his daughters arms.

"Well I wonder what he meant by that?" Everyone apart from Kari looked up at the figure that walked out from the trees. Who else but Zaron. "You want to know who that servant boy was Miss. Kanzaki. Can't you tell?" Zaron grinned and looked down at the weeping Princess, her father lay on the ground.

"It was you." Zarons eyes saddened.

"That ring that Kari wears round her neck. It wasn't her mothers, it was ours." Everyone gasped; Kari raised her head ever-so-slightly.

"You see Schezar when you left to become a Knight, she returned to Zandria; where we met once again." Zaron began to walk around the small group of people. "All though she loved you she began to fall in love with me, but you know what pushed her into my arms, do you want to know what did it. When she went to her friend Marlene and she found out that she was carrying your child." Zaron laughed. "Oh it broke her heart."

"You lie." Allen stood his fists clenched it looked like he was about to hit Zaron and hit him hard when they all heard the faint sound of Kari's voice.

"Marius… Marius… you killed him… you killed them all… why… why did you kill them?"

Zaron sat on the stone bench in front of Kari and the deceased Jhono.

"I'm sorry about Marius Kari. I never knew he tried to help you get away when Memross wanted to erase your memories of me." Hitomi gasped.

"Hmmm…" Merle had been thinking. "So you and Kari were together… then she had her memory erased… so you killed everyone and repeatedly try and kill Kari…. That doesn't make any sense." Everyone could sense that that comment made Zaron angry.

"You don't understand. They erased her memories like they were nothing; they planted false ones within her head. Made her believe all this shit about me. That I was a monster. You can't understand the way she looked at me, when she came out her room the next morning." Everyone began to feel sorry for Zaron as he spoke all apart from Allen that is; he could never give sympathy to the devil.

Zaron stood as Kari rose from her father's side.

"That doesn't excuse you of everything you've done, of all the people you killed. You killed my soul that day as I walked among my people, looking for any sign of life from any of them." Kari began to cry. "YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO KILL THEM ALL!" Kari gasped as a pillar of light came from the sky and bathed her, her father's corpse and Allen in light. In a flash they were all gone.

* * *

"_Kari…Kari wake up... we have to go now… come on Kari."_

"_Where are we going? Marius…where are you taking me?"_

"_You've never been in this part of the castle before but don't worry everything will be alright."_

"_Marius please this is scaring me… Please Marius tell me what's going on?"_

"_I'm so sorry my little princess."_

"_What the... let go of me, MARIUS…MARIUS."_

"_How is she doing?"_

"_Fine, we will be able to start soon."_

"_Good I will go and find Memross."_

"_Marius…Marius please…help me…"_

"_She is stirring we must not let her awaken… her powers ar-"_

"_I'm here my little princess don't worry I'll get you out of here…what was I thinking… what good can this bring?"_

"_Marius what is the meaning of this? How dare you betray us."_

"_Memross I can't let you erase her memories of Zaron it isn't right. What happens if she becomes unstable… starts remembering things she's not meant to?"_

"_That will not happen."

* * *

_

Everyone returned to the castle to spread the news of Jhonos death and Kari and Allen's disappearance. The news did not go well with Millerna.

"What do you mean they're gone. Gone where?" They had not mentioned anything of what they had learnt to Millerna or Chid.

"We don't know Millerna, all we know is they were taken away in one of those pillars." Van was trying to stay calm; he had a strange feeling that something was not right.

"Maybe you could use your pendulum like before Miss. Kanzaki" Everyone turned to the small man in the door way.

"Mr. Mole man when did you arrive here?"

"Oh I've been here longer than you think." Mole man held in his hands a rolled up map. "Well give it a go." Mr. Mole man laid the old looking map on a small table as Hitomi sat down.

"Do you think you could find them." Millerna was still a little sceptic on the matter of Hitomi's powers.

They all watched as the deep pink pendulum began to swing. Dryden had come to watch as well. Hitomi sat with her eyes closed as she searched.

"It's no use I can't pick them up." Hitomi lay her hand down.

"Sure you can, lets try again." Van placed his hand over Hitomi's, she nodded. Hitomi raised her hand again this time with Van helping. They would both search.

Soon the pendulum stopped over a small forest north of the castle, though it soon started spinning again.

"That's odd." Those in the room stared at the spot where the pendulum had stopped. "I could have been sure we picked up on their energies." Chid looked at the map more closely.

"There's very little in that forest. A few small villages and possibly a few shrines."

"That's it!" Dryden stood up.

"What's it?" Millerna asked.

"The shrines… the Zandrion Shrines, it was believed that they acted as a gateway between Gaea and Zandria. Perhaps it isn't just a belief." Dryden was very excited at his possible answer to their disappearance. Though he sat back down and frowned.

"The tales also say that only a Zandrion could live on Zandria, it wouldn't make sense if Allen was there, well is he was I doubt he would be alive." Everyone became miserable at the thought.

"Well we will just have to give it a go wont we" This time it was Millerna who stood, Chid stood as well.

"I think aunt- Millerna is right, Kari and Allen are friends of mine and I don't want to think they might be hurt or in danger so I will make arrangements to take us to the shrines at once."

* * *

It was not long after that they were on their way to the Zandrion shrines. Chid had managed to get the old Crusade crew to take them there; well it was not that hard all he had to do was mention that it involved Kari and the crew were happy to do it. They had mentioned before that they were all close to Kari and Allen most of them from Quintez or members of Allen's old bandit gang. 

They had to land some distance from the shrine as the trees left no room for a landing. As they reached the Zandrion Shrine the undergrowth became denser and walking became hard. Van had to cut a path through to the clearing.

The entire floor of the small clearing was covered in brambles and vines. In the middle stood the large, rectangular, white marble shrine. Van cleared if from some of the vines to reveal the top. Like all Shrines this one too had writing on the top, it was easier to make out than others as the plant growth had protected it from the elements.

"It's all in Zandrion." Dryden confirmed as he scanned the text.

"Can you read it?" Van was the one to ask the prime question.

"I can make some of it out… I think…though it will take me some time."

"We don't have a lot of time, who knows what could be happening to Allen."

Millerna was not happy. She still clearly felt strongly for Allen. Dryden sighed.

"'_These shines were built as a link between Gaea and our kind'._" He read a little more as he worked out the next sentence. "_'like the Mystic Valley we may enter Zandria'…_Erm… it's worn a little here its hard to make out." Dryden leaned over the writing some more.

"What's it say after that then, maybe you could work it out?" Hitomi also looked at the odd text.

"Erm…Something…Something…_ 'To all whom…try to enter not of full blood.' _"

Hitomi looked towards Van. "Oh! I've got it _'eternal suffering to all whom try to ent…"_ Dryden drifted off as the words he spoke sunk in.

"I don't like the sound of that." Merle clung to Vans arm tighter, and Hitomi stepped down from the shrines side. As she stepped backwards she tripped and her left foot sank into the ground.

"What did you do?"Came a cryas the earth shook.

"I don't know!" Hitomi replied.

When the shaking subsided everyone crowed round the opening which had appeared, as they looked down the black hole lights emerged on both sides showing a vast white stair case, so vast the end could not be seen only the dimming lights.

"God I can't believe it the stair way to Zandria, only one book has every spoke of it." The others watched as Dryden fumbled in his cloak; he soon pulled out a small, tattered, brown book with green Gaean writing on the cover. He read aloud after flicking through several pages.

"'_And on these gate ways a great stair case flows, lit by a thousand touches. The black walls covered with golden writing which tells the Zandrions history from the darkest past to the current day._

_Magic fills the stair way which protects its people, only those of true blood can enter. At the end of the Zandrion stair case is a corridor also filled with its peoples past. It is said that magic quills etch into the wall everything that happens and as their legacy grows the corridor grows. _

_At the end of the corridor is a golden door which spans the width and height of the hall way, only an incantation is said to open the door. One that no man has come to learn, as it is wrote in the ancient Zandrion language and is impossible to translate.'" _Dryden slammed the book shut looking very pleased and smug that he had though of it.

"If we can't open that bloody golden door what's the point of walking all that way?" Moaned Merle.

Van unsheathed his sword and began walking towards the stairs.

"You're not going down there are you Van?" Millerna asked.

"If it's the only way to get any answers to all this than yes. I am." Hitomi walked up and took Vans free hand; they began walking together Merle close behind. The stair case was wide so two people could stand shoulder to shoulder. Millerna walked with chid, Dryden walked after them scanning the walls moving from left to right, then finally Chid's adviser whose name was still unknown.

The stair case was long yet beautiful the black walls contrasting the golden writing of the Zandrions, everyone looked at their language, lines and dots it was unfamiliar and hard to make out any word. More touches lit themselves as they walked forward down and down the straight stair.

After what could only be thought as many agonising hours, did they spot the end of the stair way and the beginning of the corridor, the black wall with its gold writing continued as well as the creamy coloured floor. They stopped. Van let go of Hitomi's hand, they had not come across any trouble and everything seemed too easy.

Van walked the last few steps his sword at the ready. As soon as Van placed both feet flat on the floor a faint figure appeared in front of him. The figure amazed them all for you could see through her and that her legs were no where to be seen. The woman had long white hair and large piercing blue eyes, in her hands a long shimmering scythe.

"State your name to enter." Said the figure, her ghostly voice echoing.

"Van Fanel of Fanelia." Van stood ready to fight.

"Searching archives." Everyone watched, waiting; the tension rising among the group.

"Van Fanel of Fanelia. Blood type Human, Draconian… Access to Zandria denied" The woman raised her weapon above her head, van stood ready to block the oncoming attack as she brought the scythe down.

"VAN LOOK OUT!" Shouted Hitomi as golden ropes came out from the walls gripping van by the wrist and ankles.

Van struggled as the scythe edged closer, he closed his eyes expecting to be sliced in half. But there only came a gasp. Van slowly opened one eye then noticing he was unscathed opened the other, the scythe only millimetres away from his head. The figure lifted the scythe and backed off.

"Manual override… security procedure number four, zero, eight, one. Terminated." The figure disappeared as well as the roped releasing Van; he let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh Van; I'm so glad your Ok." Hitomi hugged Van.

"I wonder what happened." Millerna asked mainly directing her question at Dryden.

"Hmmm… well the system said it was a 'manual override' so someone must have stopped it." Dryden looked as he was about to say something more when his direction turned to the black wall.

"What is it?" Merle asked looking as well.

"This line mentions Kari as well as Van's brother Folken." Van walked slightly back up the stairs; he looked at the writing which was completely odd to him.

"What's it on about?" Van had sheathed his sword.

"Something about them meeting I guess, it's all in ancient Zandrion I only know snippets though names are a snap… looks like they met when Kari was four years old." Everyone was silent, wondering.

"That means we have nineteen years of events to walk through, we better get going." Millerna started to walk ignoring the others.

The walk seemed to take longer than their walk down the stair way which was impossible since Dryden figured the stair walls had over two hundred years of information on them, and these walls only had nineteen.

Merle had continually looked around, she had not said anything in a while.

"Hey! Anyone else notice that this Hall has got wider and higher?" Van who was leading the group stopped and looked around. Merle was right there was much more space in the hall then before.

"We must be getting closer to the Golden door." The group had found it odd that they had only travelled in a straight line, they were amazed by the security program.

Was this magic or an unknown form of technology?

Suddenly out of know where they were there at the Golden Door. No one had seen it in the distance, as they imagined they would have and everyone was amazed at the sheer size of it.

In front of them was the large golden door they had heard of. It spanned the corridor like the book had said but they never imagined this. The top was hard to see and the entire group could stand shoulder to shoulder and still have room. The thought came to them that a Guymelef could easily pass through, perhaps a small vessel even. On the door were beautiful images of animals, houses, plants, rivers and people they could spend forever looking at the door and never know every part of it. There was no handle and no sign of Zandrion writing.

"What do we do know then?" Asked Chid.

"Perhaps I can be of some service." Chids adviser stepped forward and pulled a small piece of paper from his pocket. He handed it to Hitomi. "Please read this out facing the door." Hitomi took the paper and looked at the man. "I was given instructions to do so."

"Who from?" asked chid curious of his advisers actions. Chid had insisted it was not important for him to come but he had said that if anything happened to Chid he would not be able to forgive himself.

"I can not say my lord." He bowed. "I must leave now; there is no need for myself to enter such a place…I will be waiting at the castle for you my lord." He bowed again and began his way back down the hall.

When he was out of sight Hitomi turned to the door. She read the writing on the paper to herself first, took a deep breath then read aloud.

"Zandrions of past and future,

Open the gateway to the heavens.

Shine the light of everlasting life.

Let us return and close the hell behind."

They all stood waiting for something to happen, they were all sure that this was the incantation but nothing happened, not even a flicker of the lights.

"Well that was a waste of time…stupid door." Merle began moaning again.

"Why didn't it work? Now we'll never find Kari." Hitomi crouched down wrapping her arms around her knees.

Slowly the door began to glow the light becoming brighter and brighter, soon everyone had to close their eyes for the sheer intensity of the light became too much.

"What's happening?"

A/N: well that's the rest of Kari's family gone…next chapter 'truths out'… bet you can figure out what that's about.

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or anything to do with it. But i do own Kari n a few other ppl that turn up like poker n maria(the list is very long ish) so plz dont use them wiv out asking (y ne one would i have no idea)


	12. Truths out

A/N: thanx 4 the reviews...like with all my fics i do not mind flames...please tell me if there is anything wrong with this story...and yes i do no my spelling sux.

**Chapter 12 Truths out.**

As the light dimmed, the group felt the cold chill of winter. They opened their eyes and the landscape before them took their breath away.

Everything was snow covered, trees, hills, and in the distance a graveyard. The sky was a very light blue almost white hinting of a snowfall. They could hear the sound of a stream. Van was the fist to start walking into this winter wonderland. The whole scene reminded Hitomi of old fashioned Christmas cards.

As they walked all they could hear were the stream and their own footsteps crunching in the soft white powder. It was so surreal, this was Zandria. The broken world whose only inhabitants were ghosts of the past.

Van walked in the direction of the graveyard. As they came closer they saw the iron fencing around the secrete place. Van ran his fingers over the fencing revealing the Zandrion text from under the snow that had settled.

"Look." Millerna broke the silence as she noticed two figures walking towards a large monument of an angel stood with her arms out, embracing the sky calling forth the life.

The two people stood one behind the other; the second one was taller than the first. The person leading wore a white cloak with the hood up, which trailed on the floor. The person following wore a dark grey cloak also with the hood up and trailing behind.

Van leapt over the fence and walked across the graves towards them, his first instinct was to run but he realized that it would be disrespectful. The others located the gate and followed the snow covered path.

As they walked they read the engravings on the headstones they passed, most of it was in Zandrion though the names were in their language as well as the ages. Chid looked mainly at those graves of young children coming across one of only six months.

Hitomi scanned the area; thousands of snow covered graves filled this silent, peaceful, yet chilling scene. She looked up into the sky, it started to snow. Perfect, soft snowflakes fell from the heavens to cover their footprints.

Van walked to the side of the taller figure, he turned his head and smiled at his friend. Allen placed a hand on Vans shoulder and whispered "Stay here." Van stopped as Allen and Kari waked the last few yards towards the grand statue.

In Kari's hands was a bouquet of white flowers ones unknown to Van. Kari slowly placed the flowers at the foot of the monument; she took down the hood of her cloak and held her hands to her chest, like the monks when they pray to their many Gods. She looked up at the angels face as Allen put his arms around her standing on her left side; he had also taken his hood down. The snow still fell.

The others had caught up by this time; Van stooped them from going any further. They heard a slight sigh from Kari.

Abruptly the silence was shattered by the voice of a man, "How sweet." Called the voice that had become common to all by this time.

Kari and Allen stepped back, as who else but Zaron walked out from behind the statue. He wore a blood red lined cloak, a Zandrion style battle outfit and large leather boots.

"What are you doing here, your banished?" Kari stood strong, although she was afraid of Zaron he had disrespected her family grounds and this gave her strength. He had taken her family from her and now had the nerve to confront her on their grave.

"I came to visit Sosomi's grave." He said this with some sadness in his eyes and voice.

"You haven't been to see her grave in years." Zaron smiled.

"You have most of your memory back then; it's a relief to know that you finally remember the times we shared. Do you still consider me a monster Kari?" Zaron stepped forward and reached out for Kari, Allen pulled her back a little. "I take that as a yes then."

"You did kill everyone; you murdered them in cold blood out of rage-"

"No." Zaron butted in, "out of grief, out of love." Hitomi stepped forward to stand in front of Kari and Allen.

"Hitomi what are you doing?" Van called.

"There's more to all this isn't there? You still hold secrets I know you do." Zaron sighed.

"I had hoped your very early memories had come back by now. I had to dispose of Memross to enable you to remember but it's for the best. To unlock the doors that your father, Marth and Marius tried so had to keep locked. I see you are having slight flashbacks."

"I don't know what you talking about Zaron." Kari's eyes were cold like her brothers once were; she hated all these secrets, only knowing half of the matters that concerned her.

"Your mother loved you so much, and your brother, but you were your fathers little princess he loved you so much it almost killed him to see you suffer in those first four years. You see you were always ill; your brother had to be kept away most of the time. Your father would come home if he ever heard you had been taken ill, they all loved you so much." Zaron sounded sad telling this story of Karis' early childhood, like it pained him to talk about it.

"Then it happened, when you were picking flowers for you brother. You were hit by an arrow in your left shoulder. Oh your father was so scared that he would lose you. The doctors called managed to stitch up the arrow wound but you caught an infection and they believed you were going to die.

"Your mother cried so much and inside your father's heart wasbreaking, he had to fight the tears back and be strong for your mother, they never told your brother, they thought it would be best for him not to know." Kari was confused; none of what Zaron said was making any sense. Yurigi had died during birth, like all women that bore the twins of life and death as they were known.

"Then they came claiming that they could help, your mother sent them away, for she hated them. Your father on the other hand said it was better for you to live then to die no matter what. But your mother would have nothing of it, she hated them, she hated their kind, she hated the Zandrions." For some unknown reason Kari was crying, the tears slowly rolling down her cheeks over her scars.

"They had to perform a transfusion. Your mother cried so much as you left as you said goodbye apologising for falling ill for they planted false memories into your brain. You believed you had gone to visit that small mountain county with your father as he conducted some business." Kari was trembling; the others stood listening to Zarons words, wondering what he was on about, though to Van it was becoming clear.

"Kari your not-"

"No!" Kari shouted, "I don't what to hear it." She covered her ears and closed her eyes like a child would have. "I don't what to hear it." Zaron grabbed Kari's arms pulled them away from her ears and looked her in the eyes.

"You are _not_ Karia de Allamine Alkia." Kari shook her head and tried to pull away from Zarons grip. "You are Kari Allatino _de Fanel_, the lost princess of _Fanelia_, half Human, half _Draconian_."

A/N: Dum! Dum! Dum! ... is this true?... or is it one of Zarons tricks?... find out in the next chapter … "you wanted to know"...btw Sosomi was Zarons mother

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or anything to do with it. But i do own Kari n a few other ppl that turn up like poker n maria(the list is very long ish) so plz dont use them wiv out asking (y ne one would i have no idea)


	13. You wanted to know

A/N: sorry for the late update...writes block attacked me again.

**Chapter 13 "You wanted to know?"**

Everyone gasped, Kari was crying; now on her knees. She kept repeating to herself that it was a lie, that it wasn't true.

Zaron knelt down and placed his hands on her shoulder.

"Kari, my love I will and have never lied to you, please don't cry." Zaron wiped away her tears.

"All my life has been a lie?" Kari's voice was quiet like when you begin you lose it during a bad cold. Zaron shook his head.

"No. Oh no. Your father wanted your memories erased of me to stop the past repeating; you read the old text from two hundred years ago. He loved you; he didn't want to lose you."

Hitomi felt like crying, everything that Kari had been through was because of love, was love that fickle? All these people claimed they were doing what was right for her, just because they loved her. Did love give them the right? Was it so easy to blame everything on this fickle human emotion?

"It still can't be true, that I'm…I'm" Zaron stood Kari up, and held her in his arms.

"I'm so sorry." Whispered Zaron. He slowly removed a blade from his sleeve and stabbed Kari in the back.

She screamed out in pain as Zaron let go of her. Allen stepped forward as Kari turned to look at him, her eyes were wide and full of shock and pain, she took a deep breath in and stood stark still. Everyone watched intensely as the scars on Kari's face slowly disappeared, her hair went back to pure white and two round marks appeared on her forehead.

Kari called out to Allen as a pair of large, white wings sprouted from her back. They opened out to their full span, then slowly they withered away and Kari collapsed into Zarons arms.

Zaron picked her up and addressed the group.

"You will find the gate way open and your journey back to Gaea faster, I advise you return to Asturia." And he walked off behind the angel monument Allen ran after him only to find he was gone.

Zaron was right the walk back into Gaea was faster, Allen walked ahead, Hitomi clung to Vans arm till the path way became to narrow.

The crusade crew were waiting for them, they were all happy to see Allen but he was not in the mood and walked off to the crusade.

"Erm…what happened?" Gaddess asked.

"Nothing." Answered Van.

Everyone was so solemn, they stayed in silence.

* * *

To the dismay of Chid they dropped him off at the Castle in Freid, Millerna told him his place was with his people and that if they had any new of Kari they would send note. 

Again Allen stayed in his room. Van became ever so angrier, saying it was a lie and an illusion, sometimes he would just fall to his knees and cry, and Hitomi and Merle would comfort him.

Millerna was concerned, why had Zaron told them to go to Asturia? Was he planning an attack?

Dryden seemed the only happy one among the group, after the crew had been told what had happened that is. He was over the moon at this news and believed it all. He said that the Zandrions were capable of the most amazing things but to change the blood of a Draconian to the blood of a Zandrion, he was so astounded.

Van had often snapped at him saying that he should give it a rest, and keep his nose out of other peoples business.

"This has nothing to do with you, so keep out of it!" Van yelled at Dryden, Hitomi tried to calm him down.

"What's going on?" Allen had heard all the shouting, and come out to investigate. He had two large leather clad tatty books in his hands.

"Dryden, butting it to my business." Van said, and then realizing what he had said turned to Allen. These matters concerned Van, but it was Allen that had loved Kari, and believed that he knew a great deal of things about her, if anything it was Allen's business.

"I'm sorry Allen I didn't think." Van said lowering his tone.

"Here." Allen held out the books to Van. He looked at them, "Kari's life in a nutshell, you wanted to know." Van took them carefully off of Allen and he turned to go back into his chambers. Millerna was going to say something but Dryden stopped her.

Van took the books into a study like room, he laid them down on the table and everyone crowed into the room, those who could not fit sat outside listening.

He opened the larger of the two books and found it was a scrap book; Gaddess who was sat in the room was the first to speak.

"Hey I recognize that," he moved closer to the table and flipped through the pages of photos and other random objects till he came to one of a much younger Allen and Crew plus a few other people all stood together. Many held their swords over their shoulders and had headscarf's covering the lower part of their face. Allen was stood in the front, his sword unsheathed.

Gaddess laughed.

"The bandits' gang?" Hitomi stared at the photo it was in black and white or more correctly shades of brown. She spotted Kari on the end dressed like all the others, like a boy which was uncommon in Gaea.

"Kari often dressed in our clothes and came with us, it was just a bit of fun for her, and anything she took she took from those that were what she called it 'evildoers'" Gaddess laughed again. "She would read their minds, man she was good with a sword."

Van looked down at the picture of the boy, rogue, Kari. She had most of her face covered probably to hide her girlish features, but you could tell it was her by the eyes.

They flipped through the pages often coming across pictures of the crew and other people fooling around. Van stopped at a page that was of the cottage it was a double spread and had a picture of the cottage alone, a picture of Kari stood in front, one picture was of Allen, Kari and Marth stood in a line smiling, but the one that caught his attention was one of Allen and Marth kissing Kari on each cheek, she stood between them he eyes closed. He studied this picture for a long time. This had been Kari's family, Allen and Marth; it was really all they had, the three of them. Just each other.

Dryden not that interested in the scrap book had taken the smaller book and found out that it was journal, Marths journal. It was completely written in Zandrion, but it was modern Zandrion and easy to read.

After going through the scrap book they did not really find much of importance until they noticed the leather had been cut away from the wood in which it had been wrapped around, Was this Allen's doing?

Van pulled the leather away to reveal, around ten more photos, he began to look through them, they were of Kai and Zaron looking very happy together. At least that was cleared up, they had been an item.

Van gasped and dropped the remaining photos, leaving only one in his hand; he just stared at this photo. Dryden looked up from his reading.

"Van what is it?" Hitomi took the small quite tatty photo from his hands and he sat down the same look on his face, the look of complete shock and sorrow.

"Hitomi?" Millerna placed her hand on Hitomi's should and looked at the photo.

It was of a very rich family, Royalty. A man stood in regal clothing shaggy dark hair, a woman stood next to him her hand resting on his arm like those of a wedding couple, indicating they were married. Two children stood in front, the oldest looking one judging by his height was stood by his father; he had the same shaggy hair but lighter. His fathers hand resting on his shoulder. The other child stood by the woman holding her hand, the child was a little girl most likely no older than five. She had long light coloured hair and like her mother she had two oval shaped marks on her forehead.

It took a while for Millerna to recognize the family, but for Van it was instant he knew the faces of his deceased parents and his brother Folken.

So it was true?

"Hey, everyone I think you should listen to this." Dryden sat up and read aloud the entry.

"_Kari has become ill, the people of Zandria are worried, my father is worried. Kari has become ill only twice in her life here on Zandria, but when she does it is awful. Those around here suffer visions of her past life, the past life that my father took from her._

_The Elders can not remove the slither of human blood within her which causes her to have these illnesses; Marius is the only one that can calm her down from her ravings, I hate to hear them, I hate to be near her when she is in this state. How Marius puts up with the pain of her human/Draconian life I will never understand, I love my sister dearly but I can't help but wonder why I wasn't born with my other half, with the bringer._

_I worry for this divide, though she has some of my blood is it enough? She has all ready fallen in love with a human man, such feelings are impossible among us and her feelings are so deep, though she loves the chosen one, a tale all too familiar, I believe such feelings came forth from the betrayal of this humans heart._

_My father plans to erase these memories of the chosen one to save her life but I worry, in doing this will he aid in the feelings she has for the human? Marius also shows his concern, he has watched Kari grow from the moment my father brought her back from Fanelia, and I hate to say itthat he loves her more than anyone._

_It is common that we fall in love with our child mentors as the ageing process stops, Marius hit his limit at the age of twenty-five, Kari is seventeen at this moment, we are unsure when she will hit her limit if ever."_

Dryden stopped, so it was true they had a picture, Marths own words.

Kari was a Draconian.

The lost princess of Fanelia.

Princess Karie Allatino de Fanel.

A/N: Well did anyone see that coming i bet someone did ...u will have to tell me if i did… Please review... oh and yes the final spelling for Kari with a e on the end is not a typo... its only been Kari because her real name was Karia ... u no shortened... n coz Karie is just like Varie... Vans mom

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or anything to do with it. But i do own Kari n a few other ppl that turn up like poker n maria(the list is very long ish) so plz dont use them wiv out asking (y ne one would i have no idea)


	14. Zaibachs Guymelef

A/N: ... ive just realized this is like the 4th chapter from the end...n there will not be a sequle unless ppl really want one... so i guess this is a near farwell... 3 chappies to go.

**Chapter 14 Zaibachs Guymelef.**

Van wouldn't utter a word, not to anyone he just kept staring at the small, brown picture. He tried to come up with possibilities, but came up empty. He became angry at the thought. He had lost his brother, to find out that he lived in a country that had destroyed his own. His father he had watched die. His mother he saw leave on the quest to search for her lost son only never to return.

Never had he been told about this Princess of Fanelia, never had he been told that he had a sister, perhaps if he had been told a lie rather than nothing at all; he would not be feeling so much anger towards his deceased parents. Even Balgus, one of the few people he had trusted had lied to him. Balgus had talked to Kari, been helped by her. He had known where she lived, with Allen.

Did Allen ever have an inkling? Such things crossed Vans mind. He thought of barging his way through the door of Allen's chambers and demanding he told him everything. Though he knew he would get nothing out ofthe Knightif he went and pulled a stunt like that.

Millerna was still concerned about Asturia, she became ever more concerned at the fact no one else was, Allen was in his chambers, Dryden was reading through Marth's journal, and Merle and Hitomi were with Van trying to get him to talk. All Millerna could do was worry and listen to the crew members as they talked about 'the good old days' when they were in the bandits' gang with Allen and Kay- they insisted on calling Kari 'Kay' even though they new she was a princess.

"Kay was the best with a sword, she had often watched during The Boss's training sessions with Balgus." Ryden mentioned.

"I heard that she beat Balgus in a duel once." Kio joined the conversation; Gaddess had taken over the wheel.

"The Boss and Kay were the perfect pair." Pyle added. Then realizing he had said this in front of Millerna he apologised.

"You still call Allen 'boss' even though you don't work for him anymore?" She changed the subject.

"Well, he don't like that we call him 'boss' but it's hard to break the habit." Teo answered, then went back to sharpening his daggers.

Millerna soon got board talking to the crew and went to see how things were going with Van. She had to walk past Allen's room to reach Van's. As she walked past she heard the faint sound of his voice. She leaned closer to the door and heard that he was singing a song gently to himself, Millerna did not recognize the lyrics and thought it was a bar song, till she listened a little longer and found it was a tragic love melody.

She sighed, and lent against the door. Allen was lost to her now, she knew this yet it was hard to believe, she cared for Allen like all the Aston sisters had done. Eries had often told her to give up on him and perhaps now she was right.

Millerna's thoughts were broken when the door opened and she went flying backwards. Thankfully Allan managed to catch her.

"Princess Millerna what are doing leaning against my door?" Allen asked the, looking down at her in his arms. She stood and faced him.

"I was coming to see how you were feeling… and I heard you singing that song and well I was… I didn't want to bother you." Millerna felt the blood rushing to her cheeks and knew she was blushing, this made her slightly angry, to been seen blushing in front of Allen.

"Oh… well then that makes perfect sense." Millerna knew Allen was mocking her, yet he smiled that all too familiar smile that makes your heart stop, and walked down to the main section of the Crusade.

Allen never closed his door because Millerna was still stood partially in the room. She noticed the white flower that rested on the small table. It was like those Kari had placed on her families' grave, Millerna walked into the room and picked up the flower, it was like a lily, yet nothing she had seen before. Millerna smelled the white flower, it smelt sweet and calming.

"The Zandrion Lily." Millerna turned, Allen was stood in the door way.

"Oh I'm sorry I came in… I…" Allen laughed, and walked up to Millerna. She was not sure what ran through her mind as Allen drew closer but when he took the flower off her and placed it in a small blue vase, she seemed upset.

Allen picked up his sword and attached it to his belt. Millerna found this odd as she had also noticed it was rare for Allen to fight using a sword. Kari had given him a staff like hers (although his did not have the blade on the end like a Kwan-Dao), as he had suffered greatly for those lives he had killed. When Millerna had heard that Allen's mental health was at risk she demanded to know why; she had been told that all great samurai must face the spirits of those they had slain. Millerna believed this had been Kari's doing, placing these pictures in his head, using her powers as she knew that Allem had already faced the demons of his past killings.

"Is there something wrong?" Asked Allen noticing that she had drifted of into her own thoughts.

"Oh! Oh no… I'm fine." Millerna felt herself blushing again.

"Schezar…" Came a call from down the hall, "I think you better come and take a look at this." Allen and Millerna hurried to see what the matter was.

The horizon was on fire.

"What? No it can't be, not Asturia." Millerna was stood in shock-horror.

A crowd had gathered to witness the burning city.

The smoke was thick and was blown by the slight wind, the whole city was ablaze.

"We can't get too close to the city if we wish to keep in the air." Kio wasnow atthe wheel, trying not to get too close to the smoke filled air.

"I'll go out in Escaflowne, see if I can find any thing out." Van was stood at the door.

"Van! How are you feeling?" Allen was the one to ask.

"That doesn't matter right now. We need to find out how badly damaged the city is."

Everyone could tell that Allen was not happy with this arrangement; the crusade carried no other Guymelefs on board and Scherazade was still without major parts.

"I'm not sure Van you'll be going out there with no backup."

"I'll be fine." And with that Van made his way towards Escaflowne, Hitomi followed.

"Please Van, listen to Allen; it's dangerous to go out there without backup." Hitomi had taken hold of Vans arm.

"I'll be fine." Van smiled and ran towards the Guymelef hold. Hitomi followed.

Van was about to climb into Escaflowne when he stopped, turned back and kissed Hitomi. Van smiled again and Escaflowne took off. Hitomi could not help it but she fell to her knees and started crying.

"Hitomi…Hitomi what is it, what'swrong?" Merle had come to the hold.

"Oh Merle. I have the most horrible feeling about this."

Van flew the Escaflowne carefully, it was hard to see anything through the smoke so he had to get upwind (A/N: is that right?).As Van flew round he could see the amount of damage caused to the city. All was lost. _Everything_ was in flames. And in the centre of the burning city, stood the culprit. A large black Guymelef of the same detailed exterior like Escaflowne. It had two large domes on its shoulders each containing an Energist. It seemed to only have a flamethrower for a weapon though Van knew not to trust his eyes.

This was the ancient Zaibach Guymelef crafted by the Ispano Clan.

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or anything to do with it. But i do own Kari n a few other ppl that turn up like poker n maria(the list is very long ish) so plz dont use them wiv out asking (y ne one would i have no idea)


	15. The Pain Of Gaea

**A/N:** wow! I've been having so much trouble with this chappie but I've just had a wave of inspiration… mainly in the form of a very helpful review, so I've finally been able to update… I hope you enjoy since this is the second to last chappie n **everything **is revealed.Please review

**Chapter 15 The Pain of Gaea.**

_Was it all just a dream or maybe a vision…No it was real. (A/N: sorry it just had to be done)_

_I had returned to Gaea to find it on the edge of war. Fanelia was in ruin and Allen a wanted criminal. I later learnt that everything that was happening to Gaea had happened before and was told in an ancient forgotten tale. _

_On Gaea I met a strange woman named Kari who had been Allen's past lover and was known as 'The Woman in White.' _

_I was told that she was part of an ancient race once worshiped among the people of Gaea yet hated by the Draconians called the Zandrions. We learnt that the Zandrions and Draconians had had a war which involved all of Gaea. _

_The Draconians, jealous of the Zandrions power drove the people of Gaea against them which forced them to create a world of their own. From here they watched the people of Gaea controlling the seasons and even life and death it's self. _

_In time the Gaean people forgot about the Zandrions and many became disrespectful, because of this the Zandrions sent to Gaea three people that would decide the fate of everything. These people were known as 'The Bringer', 'The Taker' and 'The Chosen One', it was their job to decide if Gaea should be destroyed or reborn. _

"_When the Bringer falls; Gaea will fall. _

_When the Taker falls; Gaea will slowly fall. _

_And when they both Fall; Gaea will be reborn. _

_It is the Chosen one that decides from his love for life or death."_

_But there was a problem to this tale, we learnt that the Zandrions directed by the elders of Zandria had taken the Princess of Fanelia, Vans older Sister and turned her into 'The Bringer,' the most powerful of the three being able to give life; but because of their meddling things went terribly wrong and now Gaea's fate hangs by a thread, maybe to be destroyed and never reborn again. _

* * *

The crusade ship could go no further; it had to stay clear if it did not want the risk of being spotted, and being swatted out of the sky by Zaibachs Ispano Guymelef that is.

Hitomi watched the flames grow higher, and desperately wished that Van would be alright.

She hated all of this, people had just began to get their lives on track and now Gaea was at risk again, but this time she was helpless, there was nothing she could do; no one could do anything, all they could do was watch, wait and hope that Zaron would wish Gaea to be reborn but then, Hitomi had no idea what that meant no one did.

"Don't worry Hitomi." Merle was knelt down with Hitomi, "everything will be okay. I just know it will."

"But how Merle? How do you know? How do we know that anything will be alright at all? I wish this had never happened. I wish this could just be over." Hitomi began crying again but her sobs came to a stop as her pendent began to glow.

Before she knew it Hitomi was surrounded in darkness.

"Where am I? What's going on?" Hitomi could see nothing around her.

"You are in-between time." Came a strange voice out of the darkness.

"What? _'in-between time'_ what do you mean?" Hitomi though not knowing who she was talking to began asking questions, did this have something to do with her wishing that things had never begun?

"This is the place where you can see all. The past, present and future are all here." Said the voice, it sounded feminine but Hitomi could not be sure the voice echoed in the darkness.

"But why am I here?" Hitomi asked "Who are you?"

A woman dressed in a similar white dress as Kari appeared before her; the woman had deep blue eyes and white-blonde hair, she was a Zandrion.

"I am Fera the Elder of times to come, this is where I and my brothers look over our times, and this is where you must be to make the choice."

"Choice what choice?" The Elder laughed.

"The choice if the Princess dies of course, if Gaea is to be reborn." Hitomi was completely shocked she thought it was Zarons Choice he was the Chosen One. "The Taker has already fallen, Gaea is already destined to fall but it can still be reborn."

Hitomi did not know what to do; she had so many thoughts running through her mind.

"I do not mean for you to make this decision alone, first you will witness Gaea now, then the possible futures." As she spoke she slowly disappeared leaving Hitomi alone in the darkness to think about what she had learnt, a few moments later -though she could not be sure a man appeared before her. He wore clothes like Zarons regal robes.

"You must be the chosen one, which Fera spoke of." He bowed most politely. The man like many male Zandrions had black hair, long and tied with a ribbon. "I am Knorance Elder of times now. I am here to show you Gaea how it stands."

The darkness around Hitomi and The Elder became lighter and changed slightly, though still dark Hitomi knew where she was.

"Palas!"

She saw the smoke filled sky as the grand city became ever more engulfed in fire, her first thoughts were of Van and her worry for him fighting in such conditions.

She saw the two Guymelefs locked in battle but that was not why she was here. Hitomi was suddenly overcome with a weight on her heart; it felt as if it was being torn apart.

"What-What is this." Hitomi held her hand to her chest, and deepened her breathing.

"That is the pain of the people of Palas, those that are dying." Hitomi thought she heard wrong at first until the Elder repeated himself. "You can feel their pain here, just as Kari can always. She feels the pain of every dying creature on Gaea." Hitomi thought back to that vision she had of Kari before (see chapter 10).

How could she live with this pain, how could anyone live with this. The feeling of a lead weight on your chest and that your heart is being torn apart was unbearable, yet Hitomi could not understand.

"How is it she feels this, I thought she was Draconian?" The Elder turned hi head to look at the burning city.

"We changed her fate, through blood fusions and techniques similar to the Zaibach scientists it was wrong we know, but when Marth was born without his twin we had no choice, it was years before we found a suitable subject someone that would withstand such procedures."

"So why am I here, why am I this chosen one?" The elder didn't seem to mind answering some long over due questions.

"Zaron must have know he was not the chosen one things just have not been the same this time, before everything was simple. We interfered too much, but we couldn't let the past repeat."

"The past what past? What happened?"

"Everything that has happened in your time here has been planed by Zaron, he wants Gaea destroyed but he hasn't the heart to kill Kari, Zaron hated this world, he killed the Zandrions for what they did to him and Kari and plans to kill everyone on this world to end her suffering."

Hitomi thought back to what she had learnt, Kari's memories being 'erased', how they messed around with fate. What she had heard was right the Zandrions are nothing but trouble. This was all Zarons fault, their entire fault their want of control had drove them to this, they were just like the Draconians with they want to control human will.

"Suffering!" Hitomi looked at the elder. "This is what Zaron wants to end Kari's suffering?"

The elder shook his head.

"Not just Kari's but the worlds suffering."

"But he is what created this suffering! I think I understand now, this is not what was planed but is the result of things changing, things constantly changing."

"Then we must adapt to that change and follow the course." The elder walked off into the distance, Hitomi ran after him but he had disappeared.

"I see we have been mistaken, this is not the old tale but a new one. This is not about disrespect but of pain." Hitomi heard Fera's voice but could not see here.

"Miss kanzaki!" Hitomi looked around, it was Marth. "Please do not fear I am here to tell you what to need to hear." Hitomi nodded.

"To this time there has been two bringers the first you have heard about in the scroll when the elders were chosen, some years later a new bringer, taker and chosen one descended on Gaea, the bringer was female and fell in love with the chosen one similar to Kari and Zaron and the first time this happened, but you see the taker wanted to destroy Gaea, he felt they did not deserve to live so he had to kill his own sister, this is where the story differs, the Draconians were well gone by this time so there was no one to interfere apart from the chosen one, he did not want his love killed, he was happy with how things were, but the taker was adamant they fought and killed each other."

"Back on Zandria the elders decided they could not let Gaea fall into ruin so decided to execute the bringer, it is one reason Zaron wanted the sword so it could no be used on Kari you see the bringer was killed in the centre of Zandria with everyone watching, Jhono did not want that for Kari."

"So it was you? You were the one to destroy Fanelia not Zaron?" Everything was becoming so clear they had been wrong all along it was Marth who wanted to destroy Gaea for disrespect.

"All Zaron wanted to do was help rid the world of pain, of course I only wised to have it reborn but that wouldn't solve the pain now would it."

"You can't do this. Zaron can't do this people have to live with their pain and sorrow, its apart of life without it we don't learn, it's hard at first but in time that pain it melts away sorrow leaves you. You can't just destroy everything. Didn't you learn anything from the Great War? It was the same thing Dornkirk wanted."

To be continued...

Disclaimer: i do notown Escaflowne but just about everyone in this chappie is of my own creation.


	16. The Fate of Gaea!

**A/N:** OMG I can not believe this is it the final chappie. It's finally come to an end after like a year it's over. Well I have to thank everyone that's been a reviewer this past year (and a bit) I hope u like the end and if there is still some unanswered questions then just email me or stick it in a review n I will make sure I answer them. Thank again to everyone that's read and reviewed. Goodbye.

**Chapter 16 The Fate Of Gaea!**

"You are right Miss Kanzaki." Hitomi faced the man stood behind her it was no other than Zaron himself. Hitomi turned back to see Marth but he had gone. "He has learnt nothing. I have read the walls leading to Zandria and I unlike the others I now understand, although we allow Gaea to be reborn the past does repeat. The people respect us for a short while but after a few generations they forget and the pain returns."

"Pain? How does worshiping your kind erase the Gaean people's pain?" Hitomi still didn't understand why he wanted to destroy Gaea because of pain.

"They lived by the rules; everything was peaceful in the times when they worshiped us. There was no crime or war, no one knew of poverty or hurt people died from old age or illness not murder. They asked for our help and we helped because they helped us in return they were perfect."

"They made you feel like gods?"

"We _were_ gods."

"So what? Marth doesn't want to give up on being god? How can he if there is no one left?" Zaron smiled, Hitomi did not know who she was supporting, both of them made no sense, both of their ideas to her were wrong.

"There is Zaibach." Hitomi had completely forgotten, Marth had been the former Emperor of Zaibach, he would have known about Dornkirk's plan of destroying Gaea and making it in his eye, how he believed it should be. "Marth plans to begin again, with Zaibach in rule. His powers combined with Kari's are enough to accomplish this."

"But in time pain will only return. Is that your philosophy?" Zaron nodded.

"Because some of Marths blood was used in the transfusions he was not complete, that is why Kari is the way she is; they have become one. Although he is still technically dead a small part lives within her which is why you saw that vision - the one you had before I took you to Gaea - that is what will happen. With the sword she will end her life coursing Gaea to be reborn."

Well that made sense. "But how do you plan to destroy Gaea?"

"It is not just The Bringer, Taker and Chosen one that can control life and death, I found etched into the wall and in ancient texts that if all Zandrions were to be destroyed then Gaea would follow." Hitomi gasped only five Zandrions existed. Zaron grinned as the realization of the matter hit her and laughed as he started to fade.

"No you can't!" Hitomi screamed, "You can't destroy everyone, they deserve to live. I don't want this to happen. People need to live with their pain it's what makes them stronger. Van, Allen, Kari they all have people that help them deal with sorrow and hurt. I don't want them to die!" Hitomi was in agony. She just did not know what to do anymore.

Hitomi stopped as she heard a voice coming from her left and a small light appeared, "Gaea's fate rests in the heart of the Chosen one." Hitomi ran towards the light, and soon found herself in familiar grounds. It was the gardens in Zandria.

Hitomi walked through the gardens; they looked so beautiful; she could hear the birds and smell the flowers in the breeze it was such a contrast from the burning city of Palas.

"You arrived." Kari was stood before her, she looked perfect no scars her hair pure white again but this time she stood as a Draconian, her white wings so splendid and the two oval shapes on her forehead completing her magnificence.

"Kari!" She smiled at Hitomi, although her eyes were full of such sorrow Hitomi hated to look at them.

"Please help me Hitomi. I don't want to suffer anymore. I want to return to my original form. I don't want to feel the pain of everything. The Zandrions acted so selfishly and only I have suffered the consequences." Her voice was filled with the pain reflected in her eyes.

"I cannot help you Kari, because if you die Gaea will be reborn and I do not know what that means, I don't want the people of Gaea to suffer any more then they have to, I don't want Zaron to kill the elders and destroy Gaea either. If I could I would take away your pain so that you could live and be happy, if I could I was reverse what the Elders did to you, so that this never began but I can't." Kari's eyes drifted to look at the flowers, she then turned to look at Hitomi again tears slowly running down her cheeks.

"Thank you Hitomi, I have seen into your heart and I know what must be done." Hitomi was confused but somehow she knew everything was going to be fine. Hitomi smiled back and felt herself crying too, then like several times before a pillar of light surrounded Hitomi to take her back.

* * *

Hitomi's eyes snapped open and she sat up quickly looking around the room she was in. It was very small containing only her bed and little floor space. She looked out the window beside her bed but did not recognise the surroundings. She got up to leave when her door opened; she was surprised to see Van.

"Hitomi you're finally awake." Hitomi pushed past him to find they were in 'The Dragons Head' inn in Quintez.

"What happened?" Was the only thing she could ask?

Van took Hitomi back into her room, sat her down and told her what had happened in Palas and since she had been unconscious.

He said that during their fight a pillar of light surrounded Zaibachs Guymelef and it disappeared. He returned to the Crusade to find that a pillar of light had also taken Allen away. Van told her that on returning to Quintez they heard stories of pillars appearing all over Gaea. He said that Escaflowne would not open up anymore, and that he could not remove the energist, Escaflowne was just like a statue.

Van said that rumours were appearing that all old Zandrion shrines had also disappeared which was backed up by the fact the one in the forest had gone too.

Hitomi later learned that the damage on Palas had been unbelievable but that there was less then expected dead. She found out that a few days after the pillars of light spread across Gaea a new Emperor of Zaibach had shown up offering help to all the counties that needed it.

Everything on Gaea seemed mind-boggling everything was fine! It was like the Zandrions never existed all evidence of them had gone; the only worrying thing was that Allen was missing.

A few days later after regaining consciousness Hitomi was stood on a balcony at the inn, when she saw Kari. She was stood right next to her in-fact.

"Kari! What happened? What did you see in my heart?" Hitomi asked, looking at her old friend.

"I saw the answer. I had asked you to end my life but that was selfish of me, people on this planet they don't need us to help them anymore, they just need to be left alone so I took away the Zandrions link with Gaea. Only one door remains encase…" Kari looked out into the forest.

"Encase what?"

"We do not know where Zaron has gone, as I and the remaining Elders broke the link we think Zaron is either here on Gaea still or trapped in-between time if he is on Gaea then he make seek the remaining door and the peace will be disrupted."

"But Kari if you are still alive doesn't that mean Gaea will slowly fall into turmoil?" Kari smiled.

"Because I broke the link, I no longer feel Gaea's pain. I have limited powers and soon I will die but Gaea will not suffer anymore because of me and my kind. It is just like we never existed and our actions will no longer determine the fate of Gaea."

"So I'll never see you again?" Hitomi felt the tears running down her face, she had been through so much alongside Kari; and gotten to know her so well the thought of never seeing her again hurt. Kari looked as if she was about to leave when Hitomi stopped her she had one more question to ask. "Kari wait! What happened to Allen?" Hitomi saw the sadness return to her eyes.

"We don't know!" Hitomi gasped. "We are looking for him, but our searches have come back negative."

"Hitomi!" Hitomi looked to see who was calling her, it sounding like Van.

She turned to question Kari, "But-" she was gone; Hitomi hated how they did that.

"Hitomi, there you are. What's the matter? Have you been crying?" Hitomi embraced Van, even with everything back to normal and Kari no longer feeling the pain of Gaea she still had her own pain to deal with.

"Van? I want to stay. I want to stay here on Gaea. I don't know what I would do if I lost you!" Van tightened their embrace.

"I would love you to stay."

The End.

A/N: sorry I just had to add one last question for old times sake. Well this is goodbye but for any Fruba fans out there I will be starting a new Fruba fic, and don't forget there's still The Assassin and The Prince.


End file.
